On Your Mark
by AP Mom
Summary: Harry finds new family, new power and new confidence in the summer after his traumatic 5th year.
1. Default Chapter

On Your Mark

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else by J.K. Rowling, but I wish I did!

Chapter 1 Interesting Encounters

Harry Potter put down his quill and brushed his black hair out of his green eyes for the umpteenth time. He never recalled his hair getting so long so fast. It was a miracle his fussy Aunt Petunia had not sent him to get it cut yet, but then she had barely said a word to him at all since he had been home from school. 

             It was not surprising that his aunt and uncle, with whom he hadlived since he was just 15 months old, ignored him. They considered him abnormal and not worth considering, except to do their chores. This was especially true since he started atHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he was eleven.

            Harry was a wizard and one of the most famous ones at that. He also was one of the most endangered of the small secret society of magical people. However, that was a whole other story, one which he was hoping was just another bad dream   He was currently writing to his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, about just such a nightmare. Dumbledore was one of the most powerful and influential wizards of all time-he even looked like the epitome of a wizard- long white beard, long white hair, and elegant robes.

            Harry finished the letter about his most recent vision of the evil Lord Voldemort. He had awakened a few hours ago with his lightening bolt **-**shaped scar on his forehead burning (a remnant of the curse Voldemort had tried to kill him with as a baby). His scar often hurt, particularly when Voldemort was in a bad mood. According to his dream, he was in a very bad mood indeed. 

            The Death Eaters ,Voldemort's followerswho had been imprisoned a few weeks ago had been questioned under truth serum and told all. Not only had the Ministry of Magic put them under maximum security, but also they had increased the wards around the prison of Azkaban. Voldemort's remaining Death Eaters had once again failed him-  this time in an attempt to free their compatriots.

            It was the Dark Lord's wrath that had caused Harry his nighttime distress. He was writing to Dumbledore only to keep him informed. The letter was short and formal, as Harry was still upset and disappointed with the old man.

             Dumbledore had kept him in the dark about too many things and those things had hurt him greatly. Of course, it was all because he said he "cared" for Harry.  The worst hurt was the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry didn't really know him all that well, but he knew one thing- Sirius loved him. He was the only person who ever really did. Sure, he had his friends, Ron and Hermione, and Ron's family who said they cared for him, but Sirius was different. Harry couldn't quite explain what it was but Sirius's love was—different, more like family.Just before rolling up the parchment and tying it to his owl, Hedwig's, leg, Harry decided to add a P.S.

            "The Dursley's are fine. I am fine. I made friends with a kid named Mark Evans over on Magnolia Road. Interesting name, huh?"

            Harry smiled. His mother's maiden name had been Evans. The boy was much younger than Harry, but he had known of him for years. Mark seemed to have become Dudley Dursley's new punching bag (an occupation previously held by Harry). Any kid who could get his cousin's goat was okay with Harry.

            It was during just such an encounter that Harry met Mark last week. Harry was wandering around Little Whinging trying to clear his head, when he noticed Dudley and his gang trying to "procure" a bicycle from the eleven year old.

            Mark was holding his own pretty well so Harry just hid and waited. Just as Malcolm and Dennis were holding the boy down for Dudley to finish off, Harry came out of hiding.

            "You sure you wanna do that Big D?" he asked. 

            "Stay out of it freak **,**" his cousin replied in his most menacing voice.

            "Nah, don't think I will, Duddy Diddykins. It's not nice to beat up poor ickle kiddies." ****

            "Okay Potter,"  growled Malcolm. "We'll beat you up instead".

            "Yeah, you know, forold times'sake," added Dennis

.           **"**Go ahead, take your best shot," Harry sneered. Under his breath he mumbled to Mark, "Take your bike and get out of here."****

            Mark looked at Harry who hissed again "Go!"He did, but only as far as the park entrance. 

            "So you guys are going to take me on, huh?"Harry's hand was under his shirt wrapped around his wand. "Think you can beat me AND my friends?"

            Malcolm laughed. "What friends Potter? I don't see anyone else."

            "Yeah Potty, you look pretty alone to me!" Dennis agreed, looking to Dudley. ****

            "Er, guys, maybe we should just… blow." Dudley eyed Harry's hand. He knew what was there. "He, er, he does have some friends coming over, er, maybe they're hiding or something."

            Harry nodded. "Yep some of my mates that met me at the station, right Dud? You remember them, don't you?" 

Members of the Order of The Phoenix (wizards who were fighting against Lord Voldemort) had warned the Dursleys to treat Harry better than they usually did. They also implied that they would be watching. Harry was well aware that he was constantly under guard. He knew that an invisible order member was near by and a loud rustle in the bushes to his left, confirmed his suspicions. 

Dudley started at the sound. His mates just looked amused but Dudley knew better than to antagonize Harry any further.

"C'mon!" 

"But Big D…." 

"Come ON!"

Harry smiled."See you round guys, it's been fun!" "Thanks," he added toward the rustle.

"Pleasure Harry**,**" came the gruff voice of Mundungus Fletcher. "Nice blokes, eh?" 

"Yeah, real nice," Harry snorted. 

He made his way out of the park and caught up to Mark.

"Thanks, Harry," the younger boy said quietly. "I coulda' taken them though." "Yeah **,**I know. You were doing really well but it's always nice to have a hand. Believe me, I know." 

"Yeah, suppose you do. How do you put up with that git?"

"Oh, I have my ways **,**" Harry replied mysteriously.

"He really seemed afraid of you **,**" Mark exclaimed. "His expression was priceless!"****

As they stopped in front of the Evans home Harry went to say goodbye. "Wait **,****"** Mark said. "How about a drink or something?" 

"Er, okay **,** just water though." Harry waited outside while Mark went into the house.  He heard the distinctive 'crack!' of Mundungdus disapparating and a 'pop!' of someone taking his place. The changing of the guard.****

"Who's there?" Harry inquired, his hand on his wand.

"Whoa! Easy **,**kid!" came the singsong voice of Hestia Jones. "Moody would be proud!"

"Great, just great **.**" groaned Harry. "Constant vigilance…something every fifteen year old needs." 

"'Bout time you realized you're not an average kid** ,** Mr. Potter," replied Hestia. "Sorry **,**" she added **,** seeing the expression on his face. "But it's true." 

"I know, I just need some time**.**

"Well, don't take too long luv…" She was going to say more to appease his frustration, but Mark and his mother appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, Harry it's nice to meet you **,**" Mrs. Evans said. Mark tells me you helped him out today. I have to thank you** .**" She handed him a glass of water. "Are you sure I can't tempt you with some biscuits?"

"Er…" Harrylooked toward the spot where Hestia haddisappeared and heard a muffled "It's okay."

"Um, yes,ma'am that would be nice, thanks, Mrs. Evans." 

"Ma'am?" She laughed. "Please call me Gloria. I am far too young to be a ma'am!" She went inside and brought back a plate of freshly baked chocolate biscuits.

"Thank you ma'am … er, Gloria"

"You're welcome. So, you live with the Dursleys on Privet?"

"Er…yes **,**" Harry replied looking away **.** "They are my aunt and uncle."

"Oh, I see – and your parents?" ****

"They died when I was a baby.  Aunt Petunia is my mum's sister.  Her name was Evans too,"Harry said **,**looking up.

"Really?" Gloria responded **,**looking straight into Harry's eyes.  "My goodness, **y**our eyes are just as green as Mark's.  Very unusual color, too, it is."****

Harry looked over at Mark; he hadn't noticed he had the same color eyes as him.  'Interesting**,**' he thought.  In the background, he heard Hestia Jones quietly gasp.

"I don't know much about my family," said Harry.  "Do you think that we could be related somehow?"

"Mmm, definitely a possibility, Harry.  I have to ask my husband.  Jake knows more about the Evanses than I do, of course, but I seem to remember an old aunt of his mentioning a distant cousin with green eyes like Mark's."

"My mum had green eyes," stated Harry "and dark red hair."

Gloria eyed her son, his auburn hair shining in the sunlight. "Possible, definitely possible.  Why don't you two play some football or something? ****

Jake should be home in a little while**."**

"Er **,****"** said Harry, "I have to be home to help with dinner soon.  I'll come by tomorrow, OK?". 

"OK, Harry see you then," Mark called **.******

After thanking Gloria for the snack, Harry set back to the Dursley's in a much better mood.  He always wanted to know more of his family.  Could it be possible?

After helping Aunt Petunia, cleaning up and getting the usual 'don't ask questions' when he asked about their family. Harry went to his tiny room.  He slept uninterrupted, dreaming of a big happy family.


	2. Chapter2 Enlightening Discussions

**_ON YOUR MARK_**

**Chapter 2- Enlightening Discussions**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling better than he had in months. Sleep was a wonderful thing! He showered, dressed, and checked the mirror. He didn't like what he saw. 

He looked like a Dickens street urchin. He had baggy clothes, pants that were too short, scraggly black hair framing a pale complexion and crooked glasses over his brilliant green eyes. No wonder the neighbors looked at him askew. 

On a sudden impulse,he tore at the holes in the knees of his jeans and ripped off the legs to make instant cut-offs. It _was_ summer after all. He rolled up the uneven hems and found a belt in his trunk. He rummaged through the drawers in his chest and found a decent t-shirt (albeit reading 'Grunning's Drills') and a pair of clean white sweat socks. His school trainers would have to do, although they seemed a little tighter than usual. Finally, he brushed his hair off his face, borrowing a squirt of Dudley's hair gel to keep it back.

The reflection now showed a tall thin young man, still pale, but not as shabby. His scar sat boldly on his forehead. It was a very important part of him…why hide it? His hair no longer stuck out in odd directions, but fell in slight waves to his collar. That surprised him; 'maybe it had stuck out because it had wanted to curl?' he thought. He shrugged and went downstairs to start breakfast.

The Dursleys were sleeping late today, as it was Saturday. Harry had finished the pancakes and sausages when his aunt and uncle appeared and sat down. He served them and sat at the table, getting nary a thank you for his efforts.

Uncle Vernon gave Harry his usual orders (stay out of our hair) and a list of chores (weed the garden, mow the lawn, and wash the car) 

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, only I told the Evanses I would come by later today. Do you think Dudley could help wash the car so I can finish early?" he ventured.

"Evanses? What Evanses?" Vernon looked to Petunia.

"They live on Magnolia. They have a young son Harry met yesterday," she told him.

"Why are you going there boy? You know we don't want the neighbors exposed to your unnaturalness!"

"Mark has the same color eyes as me. I told them I'd bring a picture of my mum, and see if we might be related," Harry calmly told them, waiting for an explosion from his uncle.

It was Aunt Petunia who answered however. "You have pictures of Lily? Are they normal ones or…" ****

"No, they are wizard photographs" 

            Vernon was now ready to explode. "DO NOT USE THAT WORD!"

"Vernon," Petunia warned, "calm down. You know what the doctor said. Besides, I think I'd like to meet these people. I don't have any family, you know." ****

"That's because of those freaks," Vernon sputtered. "They did away with your whole family! You're just asking for more trouble, Petunia!" 

Harry's mouth dropped open. His whole family? He had never been told why he didn't have grandparents. He had never been told anything, as a matter of fact. He was tired of being left in the dark. "Whole family?" He was standing now, a head taller than Aunt Petunia was. "Perhaps it's time to explain?" 

Petunia sunk into the chair, shaking, hands over her face. Vernon rounded on him. "Now you've done it boy, OUT! GET OUT! And leave your aunt alone!"

"NO!" The shout had come from both Harry and Petunia who had come to her senses. Harry gaped at her.

"No, Vernon he's right. He has a right to know." Turning to Harry she said, "Give me some time to get some things together Harry, you are right. It _is_ time to explain. Please don't bring your pictures to them. I have others that are more appropriate."

"Fine, fine! I'll give you till this afternoon. I'm going over there at four," Harry stated as he cleaned up his plate. He headed out to the garden to weed before it got too hot outside.

Sweaty and grimy, Harry wondered why he had bothered cleaning up this morning. He went inside for a late lunch. He found his cousin at the kitchen table eating the breakfast leftovers.

""Morning Dudley!" Harry grinned. "Must be nice to be able to sleep late!"

"Shut up, freak!" was the less than friendly response.

"You don't seem to mind eating the food I made this morning, though. Guess being 'freak- made' doesn't matter to your stomach, huh?"

Harry ignored Dudley's glare and went to wash up. As he walked back into the kitchen to make a sandwich, he was surprised to find Uncle Vernon pleading with Dudley to wash his car.

"Ten pounds," Dudley was saying.

"I can take it to the bloody car wash for less!" Uncle Vernon protested. "Five and I'll take you and your mates to the mall."

A night of filching and carousing was just too temping, so Dudley reluctantly agreed. "Okay, deal. But, why couldn't Harry do it?"

"Because, your mother has other plans for him, that's why. Now get dressed and get to work!"

Harry never heard his Uncle Vernon talk to his precious son in that manner and had to hide his smirk. His uncle glared at him any way. "Petunia's upstairs when you're done. I'll have you know I don't like any of this. The less people know the better."

"Know what?" Harry queried innocently

"Know about you freaks! Your abnormal family, your, your…your world, he spat and with one last glower at Harry he left the room, leaving the young wizard to his confused and angry thoughts. 

_Author's notes:  Thank you to Mysterious Muggle for his excellent suggestions and help with my typos and grammatical errors.  Thank you also to all who reviewed!  I am sooo thrilled that you like it! _


	3. Significant Developments

**_On Your Mark_**

**Chapter 3 –Significant Developments **

            An hour later, Petunia Dursley nervously knocked on her nephew's door. Harry opened it, standing straight and with his head held high. He had decided to get answers any way he could. He had spent the last hour mentally preparing for this 'talk'. He knew it might be his only chance to get any information from his aunt, and he did not want his emotions to get in the way. His anger last year had gotten him nowhere and he knew he needed to stay in control.

            Aunt Petunia looked appraisingly about the room, her expression unreadable. Harry pulled his desk chair out as far away from his owl as possible, and with a flourish motioned for her to take a seat.

            "So, Aunt Petunia," he said as he sat on the unmade bed, "you said that you would finally explain some things to me."     

            She nodded, keeping her head down and fidgeting with some things she had put on her lap. Harry kept his eyes on her; it was one of Dumbledore's best tactics. Keep looking at the other person; eventually they will feel uncomfortable and break the silence. It worked.

            "Yes, er, well, Harry, your grandparents died in a fire at their house, just after Dudley was born." She briefly looked up at him and continued slowly, "It was just before you were born. It was very bad. Everything was destroyed. They never had a chance. The fire department didn't find the cause. Lily knew, though." She stopped and tried to regain her composure. Harry could feel the pain and anger rising in her.

            "A magical fire?" he asked softly

            She nodded again. "She…she said it was those Death Eaters, they were looking for them. For Lily and James."

            "Why?" Harry already knew the answer but wanted to hear Petunia's reason.

            "She didn't … she couldn't say. I knew they were in danger too. You could tell how nervous they were.  We didn't want to get involved. I had just had a baby. We had to keep him safe. I couldn't let them hurt him too. Vernon said some things to James at their funeral, not very nice things, I'll admit. His kind had got them killed. He had a nerve, bringing his freak friends by, putting us all in danger. That was the last time I saw her. We never even spoke again, it was better that way." Petunia didn't sound the least bit remorseful about their row.  In fact, she seemed to feel that her feelings were somehow vindicated by Lily's death.

            "Why?" Harry wanted to keep his aunt talking; he didn't have all his questions answered yet.

            "What do you mean why?" Petunia's voice rose. "My parents were dead because of her and those freaks! Because of her, everything they owned was destroyed! I have nothing to remember them by! Because of her my baby didn't have any grandparents to spoil him!"

            "Neither did I," Harry said quietly. "I didn't have parents either. I had no one!"

            'Well, that's because she went to that school, that's because she was as abnormal as you! Because she married that…that Potter! Then they got blown up too and we got stuck protecting you! Put my Dudley in danger when you're going to wind up just like them! Oh, we tried to keep you away from them! We tried to get the magic out of you. Kept you in the cupboard, risking abuse charges, so the electricity would shock the stuff out of you!  Those horrible owls couldn't find you there either, not until the mad old codger wanted you! Couldn't keep you from him, though. Gives you to us so we can keep you safe then takes you away so you practically get yourself killed every year!

            Harry's mouth dropped. He took in a few deep breaths, struggling to remain calm. Aunt Petunia blamed it all on her sister, all because she was a witch!  And what was all that about the cupboard?  And Dumbledore!  He couldn't think about that right now. He wanted to know more about his family. He handed his crying aunt a tissue and took some of the photos off her lap. She had brought a wedding photo of his parents similar to one that was in his own album. It was a muggle photo, though and no one was waving. "Er, Aunt Petunia, do you know who any of these people are?" he asked trying to distract her from her own rage.

            Sniffling and hesitant, she looked at the picture in his hand. She wasn't sure of the names of his parent's friends. She handed him some of the other photos she had brought. Now a little calmer she showed him his grandparents. His mother had looked like their father; his aunt, like their mum.  She gave them to Harry to look at, along with a large brown envelope with his name on it. She then left to get freshened up. To Harry's surprise, she still was going to accompany him to the Evans'.

            As he browsed through the photos, he couldn't help but think. All this because of a stupid prophecy. All the pain and death. For the first time, Harry understood his aunt's fear and hatred of the magical world. She had lost her family because her sister was a witch. Harry not only was a constant reminder of this loss, but he was in danger too. She felt she could not let herself love him, and then lose him as well. The logic was a bit hazy, but Harry knew perfectly well, why she would think that way. 

He had lost Sirius and did not want to feel that pain again. He had wondered over the past few weeks whether to pull away from his friends. They had been hurt because of him and he knew it could have been much worse. He now knew better. First Dumbledore and now his aunt had admitted not allowing themselves to care about him for safety's sake. Moreover, it was wrong. Dumbledore had told him as such and Aunt Petunia's story confirmed this belief. 'If you love someone let it show…' corny though it was it was the best for everyone involved.

When Aunt Petunia returned, she tucked a few photos into an old album and she and Harry headed downstairs to go to the Evans' home. Dudley was outside watching Malcolm and Dennis wash the car. They saw Harry and, mocking him, tossed the bucket of soapy water in his direction. Unfortunately, Aunt Petunia, who had just come out of the house behind her nephew, got soaked. She screamed and looked ready to cry as the precious photos flew to the ground in a soapy mess. Her hair and clothes were dripping with dirty water.    

Malcolm and Dennis ran. Dudley just froze. Harry, on the other hand, had reacted on instinct and anger. He pointed his hand at the ruined mementoes and started to berate Dudley for his mates' stupidity. 

"Gits! What were they thinking? I guess they weren't were they Dudley? Your mates don't have any brains do they?" Harry could feel the anger running through him. He suddenly felt strangely powerful. "Well, Cousin?"

Dudley had backed away from the enraged young wizard. There was fear in his eyes as he stared at Harry, whose green eyes were now bright and glowing. His anger seemed to envelope him, radiating … something. Magic?  The big boy backed away even more and slammed into the fence behind him. Dudley let out a slight scream as all the photos flew into his cousins' outstretched hand.

Stunned, Harry looked from Dudley to his aunt. She was now dry as a bone, as were the pictures he was now suddenly holding in his hand. "Bloody Hell!" he muttered in shock.

 "Bloody hell, is right, Potter!" Kingsley Shacklebolt's low voice surprised Harry as the large auror suddenly appeared from behind the house. "This is going to set Dumbledore's beard in a curl, it is! Very, very impressive, though! I got to give you that! In a lower voice he added "and a little scary!" 

Regaining a little of his composure, Harry saw that Kingsley was now next to Dudley and had muttered something. Dudley's eyes went from fearful to blank. "No!  Don't!  I didn't…. I mean, Bloody Hell!"

"I hope nobody else saw that. The Ministry will not be quite as impressed, I don't think!"  Shacklebolt said. Glancing at his charges now frightened face, he quickly added, "Don't worry Harry 'we'll smooth it over,' as Arthur says. I think, however, _this_ young man," he pointed threateningly at Dudley, "Should find himself better quality friends!" Dudley bolted into the house faster than seemed possible for a human his size. Aunt Petunia glared at the auror, who had apparently adjusted her memory of the event as well, but said nothing. She looked too shocked still, to even move.

"Where were you headed Harry?" his guard asked him. 

"Magnolia Road, number 112, the Evans'"

"Okay, I'll get you there and then report in. Stay inside there for at least a half an hour."  Harry nodded his understanding and. after Kingsley retreated around the back, Harry and Aunt Petunia started on their way. They were both still recovering from their emotional discussion earlier. Now Harry, at the least, had even more to think about.  No wand, No incantation, just raw power. It definitely scared him a bit, he wasn't sure he liked the feeling that he had had. He had done some unusual things in the past when he had been upset or angry, but this had felt very different. He was definitely going to have to check this out with Hermione. Wandless magic, the affect of electricity and avoidance of post owls. The list of things to write to his cleverest friend was growing. And it was only four o'clock.

Harry rang the bell at the Evans' house, his aunt standing nervously behind him. A man about forty years old with auburn hair, peppered with gray answered the door. Harry heard his aunt take a deep breath.

"Oh my, you must be Harry," he stated pleasantly looking at the boy's green eyes.

"Yes, my name is Harry Potter and this is my aunt, Petunia Evans Dursley," he said by way of introduction.

"Well it's very nice to meet you both! I am Jacob Evans but everyone calls me Jake. Please come in!"

They went into the entrance hall.The house was a different model than the Dursleys', similar in size but very different in mood. Where number four was always immaculately clean, this house looked actually lived in. Harry got a very good feeling looking around at the family photos cluttering every surface, the magazines piled on the table and Mark's toy cars scattered in a corner. To Harry this was more like a home should be.

Aunt Petunia had turned into 'gossip mode', naming prominent neighbors and mentioning their highbrow occupations to Gloria. Harry followed the adults into the living room, catching snippets of the conversation, which had now turned to their families. Jake was a solicitor for the government and worked in London. Gloria, the youth director at the local church. Aunt Petunia was praising 'her Dudley' endlessly. Harry tuned her out and turned to Mark.

"Nice house."

"Thanks, do you want to see my room?"

"Sure," Harry replied but stopped when he heard his name. Gloria had just asked where he went to school, always a touchy subject with the Dursleys.

Petunia looked disparagingly at her nephew. "Well, he goes to a special boarding school for children with problems like his." She shook her head and glared at him before changing the subject back to Dudley. Harry heard her praise her son's grades at Smeltings and his boxing prowess as he followed Mark upstairs.

Mark's room was in the same position as Dudley's, but it was a little larger, as this house seemed to have only three bedrooms. There were toy cars, action figures scattered all about, the prerequisite TV, and video game was set up in the corner on a small dresser. Harry hoped that Mark would not suggest playing a video game, as he had never touched one in his life. Instead, he steered the conversation to the theme of the room. "So you like cars?" he asked grinning at the wallpaper and duvet, both of which had an automotive design.

"Well, I did when I was six. I can't wait to redo my room! It looks so kiddish," the younger boy said exasperatedly. "I just want it plain. Just plain red! My mum's hoping I change my mind about the color. She refuses to paint the walls red," he shrugged.

"Red is one of my favorite colors," Harry replied, smiling as he thought of the scarlet hangings on his bed at school.

Jake called the boys to come downstairs. Gloria had served tea and cakes and Petunia had her pictures out. Harry had gone to sit across from her, when a beautifully framed embroidered sampler on the wall caught his eye. 'The greatest of these is love' it summed up. The words made him think of the prophecy that Dumbledore had told him about. The part about having 'power the Dark Lord knows not'. He supposedly had to kill Voldemort or be murdered by him. The young wizard could not believe that he had any special power. Reading these words, something suddenly clicked. That power was love. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a soft voice behind him. "Beautiful words aren't they? That's my favorite passage from the bible," Gloria said, watching Harry intently.

He nodded and turned away, hoping she did not notice his eyes starting to tear. 

"Here sit next to me '"she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and gently showing him to the sofa. Harry sat and Gloria served the tea. The conversation turned to their possible relationship.

Jake joked about his eccentric Aunt Rose, who had died several years previously. Apparently, she had lived to quite an old age in a large manor house without electricity. He laughed as he described her penchant for wearing odd clothes and strange hats.

 "I remember she came to our wedding wearing what looked like a gold brocade dressing gown and a feathered hat that still had the bird on it!" Gloria chuckled. "Quite the eccentric, that one. I guess there is one in every family."

Surprisingly, Aunt Petunia admitted having met Aunt Rose as well. "She and Lily were quite close, actually," Petunia informed them.

Harry knew that meant that dear Rose was a witch as well. He had thought his mum was the only one on her side of the family, another surprise. His musings were interrupted by another hearty laugh from Jake.

"Gloria, remember at Mark's christening party how she went on and on about his eyes! 'Green eyes oh, he be a special one, oh yes!' Didn't she mention some grandniece or cousin or something that had green eyes?" Jake turned to his wife.

Gloria shrugged, "I don't really know, maybe you could ask your dad? Harry, didn't you say your mum had green eyes?"

"Yes, yes she did."

Petunia took out one of her photographs. It was the one of her and Lily as children with their parents. She handed it to Gloria. "Lily had auburn hair, as well, like our dad," she told them.

"Oh my, Jake look at this! Is that your father?" Gloriaasked. Petunia nodded. "He looks a lot like Jake's grandfather." She passed the photo to her husband, who agreed wholeheartedly.

"Most definitely! My granddad's name was Jacob Evans also, Jacob Albert. My dad's Jacob Edward and I am Jacob William, after his uncle. Too many Jacobs! That's why we named our son Mark! Caused quite a furor in the family too! We had to make his middle name Jacob, of course, just to keep the peace!" Jake laughed. Harry noticed he had a wonderful full-bodied laugh; he couldn't help but smile along.

Petunia Dursley was smiling as well, a rare occurrence, indeed. "My grandfather's name was William. He died in the war. Is that the connection then?"

"It would appear so," Jake said. Our grandfathers were brothers then! My dad will be thrilled! He had completely lost track of that side of the family. I'm not quite sure why. Rose was their sister, I think. As far as I know, she never married. Her name was still Evans, anyway."

After much discussion about aunts and cousins and grandparents, Harry and Petunia left, sure they had found long lost relations.

Harry was ecstatic. Petunia was disconcerted.

_Author's notes: I am also ecstatic! Thank you to all who so kindly reviewed!_

_Thanks as well to Mysterious Muggle, my beta reader, for his assistance and input, and for making me work my butt off to make this chapter more interesting! I hope you all liked it!  Most of the new questions raised will be answered in later chapters. JK doesn't tell you everything all at once, does she? I _do_ plan on completing this story, although it may take longer than I anticipated. It's a lot more work than I thought!!!_

_ I understand the canon concern regarding Petunia being Harry's last relative. I've seen many discussions on that. My belief is that she was his closest known living relative. As you have just read, the relationship is distant (second cousin once removed or something) and had been lost. _

_Sirius' family tree discussion would bear out the fact that distant relations are not all that important. I personally know very little about my extended family, as both sets of grandparents died when my parents were still children. Most likely, there are plenty of distant cousins out there that I will never know about. I hope they reviewed!_

_As usual with fan fiction: I do not own any of the characters, except Gloria and Jake. J.K. Rowling is the genius behind the rest._


	4. Good Will

**_On Your Mark_**

**_By Arlo_**

**__**

**Chapter 4- Good Will**

Several days after the gathering at the Evans house, Harry could hardly believe he had ever seen Aunt Petunia's sentimental side. She was even fussier and more dour than usual after a loud discussion with her husband.

            "We can't let those people find out about the boy, Petunia! They've already asked too many questions! We certainly don't want the neighbors to know about that freak school and friends of his!" Vernon wasn't bothering to keep the volume or tone of his voice in check; in fact, Harry could practically feel his anger through the walls.

            "Shh, Vernon, keep it down! I just thought it might be nice to get to know them."

            A loud bang made both Harry and the pictures in the hallway jump. His uncle's hand had obviously made contact with the wall. Harry just hoped Petunia wasn't between them. "Nice, NICE?" he sputtered. "Discovering freaks in the family would be nice? Think about it, he's in law and she's in social work, the odds are that the boy will slip and tell them about the cupboard, at the least". 

"But, Vernon" she said very quietly, "We could keep it secret, like we always have."

            "Petunia, I forbid you to get too close to these people! And that's final!" Vernon shouted, slamming the door. A crash followed his uncle's tirade and Harry knew one of the framed photos of Dudley in the hall had fallen victim.

            Harry was about to go check on his aunt when he heard her sniffling and shuffling past his door. 'Maybe I should stay here for a while' he thought, self-preservation taking over. He returned to perusing the contents of the envelope his aunt had given him. He had been amazed to discover all his school records, not only from primary school, but from Hogwarts as well. He hadn't even known they sent out reports!  That explained how Aunt Petunia had known of his 'adventures'.  He  had gotten a good laugh at the statement his primary school teacher  wrote when her wig turned blue. Another from the principal chastising him for 'climbing' to the roof of the school was also quite funny, in retrospect.  There were photos of him from school and a few others..  His Birth Certificate showed that, not only was he born on July 31, his birth was recorded at 11:56 P.M. Certainly as the seventh month died, fulfilling that dreaded prophecy. Missing; however was the now infamous letter from Dumbledore that was left with him on the doorstep of the Dursleys'.

            It was interesting to discover that his primary school marks were fairly good, particularly in reading and science.  He was sure they were better than Dudley's, which must have made his aunt and uncle a bit vexed. He was now reading the letters from Hogwarts that expounded on his activities at the wizarding school. His first year was summed up by a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore  stating that his bravery had won the house cup. His second contained letters from Professor Magonagall describing the Ford Anglia incident and from Dumbledore  praising his heroics in saving the life of a fellow student. Correspondence from the beginning of his third year explained the Dementors and why the Azkaban guards were stationed at Hogwarts. There were  five letters from his fourth year, one congratulating  Petunia for her nephew having been named a Triwizard Champion, and three relating each task. The final  note from Harry's fourth year expressed remorse over the outcome of the event and petitioned Mrs. Dursley to be  considerate of her nephew's  state of mind after witnessing  the death of a friend. The last note, apparently written just a few weeks ago, told of the death of Harry's Godfather and reminded the Dursleys the reason their nephew lived with them. Harry was totally amazed that his aunt was aware of everything that had happened to him. She had never mentioned a thing to him and he had the feeling that she was the only Dursley that  knew anything about any of this. He was becoming more and more mystified at his aunt's behavior.  His stomach growled and he decided to head downstairs for dinner. He volunteered to help clean up, while Dudley and his father went to the video store to get a movie for the evening.

            "Er,  Aunt Petunia, is everything all right?"

            "Fine."

            "I think it is really nice to have more relatives. I'd like to keep seeing them," Harry said delicately.

            "You've never abided by our wishes before. I shouldn't be surprised," she replied with a scowl.

            "Whose wishes? You know I heard your whole fight! It's Vernon's wishes and what you or I want doesn't matter one Knut!"

            "One what?" Petunia screamed. "See, you can't keep your abnormality hidden can you? I guess Vernon _was _right after all!"

            "Knut, it's a form of money, but you already know that, or it wouldn't have bothered you so much! Nobody would have thought twice about a word like that!" Harry stared at his aunt, his green eyes boring into her like one of Vernon's drills. He could feel frustration, anger, helplessness, and they weren't his feelings either. He just knew, somehow, that they were his aunt's. It didn't matter to him at this point, however. "Does Uncle Vernon know you receive letters from my school?" he asked resentfully.

             "Of course not! Those dratted owls at least have the sense to wait until he leaves  for work!"  She turned away from him and threw down her towel. "Finish cleaning up. I'll be upstairs," she snapped. Turning from the door, she looked back at him, "Just watch what you tell them. And, stay away from Vernon," she added as she left the kitchen.

            Harry did just that. He quickly slipped out the back door while Vernon and Dudley came through the front. He took his evening stroll around Little Whinging, his mind buzzing. Noticing the full moon rising in the sky, his jumbled thoughts turned to his former professor, Remus Lupin.

            Lupin was Sirius' best friend and had been at the ministry when he died, or at least everyone said he had died. Harry was still a little confused as to what exactly had happened. Sirius had fallen backward through this old veil thing after having been stunned by his Death Eater cousin. Lupin had held Harry back from following him through, and Harry still occasionally wished he hadn't. He was feeling better as time went on, but still felt terribly guilty about his godfather's death. If it hadn't been for him, Sirius wouldn't have even been there**.**

            It was Lupin's first full moon since; and Harry hoped he would be all right. Remus was a werewolf and his best friends had become animagi (wizards who could turn into animals) to help him. Sirius' dog form, Padfoot, had made a big difference for the werewolf merely by his presence. Harry made a mental note to write to his favorite ex-professor before he went to sleep tonight.

            "A penny for your thoughts, young man"

            Harry jumped as the voice behind him had caught him by surprise. He immediately flung his hand into his shirt and spun around. He almost had his wand out, when he saw that it was Jake Evans standing in front of him. "Oh, er, hi," Harry said nervously while catching his breath. "Hi, Jake. I didn't see you there."

            'That's because I was behind this bush here tying my shoe. I didn't mean to startle you, Harry I'm very sorry."

            "No, its ok. I'm just a little jumpy tonight, is all."

            "More than a little**, **it seems." Jake smiled at him. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

            "No," Harry responded, perhaps a little too quickly. "Er, no thanks Jake. I really need to be getting back."

            "Why don't you jog with me and we'll drop by there?" Jake suggested.

            Harry wasn't sure he should take him up on the offer. If Uncle Vernon saw him with the man, he would be angry. He couldn't think of a good reason to say no, however, and they set off. Fortunately, Harry was able to say goodbye at the corner of Privet Drive and head the rest of the way by himself. Jake did give him a parting piece of advice, though. "It's always good to talk if there are things on your mind. Sometimes all you need is a sympathetic ear." He paused, taking in the baggy hand-me-down clothes the boy was again wearing, then added,** "**Mark thinks very highly of you, Harry. He can't wait to introduce you to all his cousins. We really appreciate the way you helped him out the other day. Your cousin has always been a bit mean to him." He paused again trying to catch Harry's eye. "I just want you to know you are welcome to come by any time if you need anything. Okay?"

            "Yeah, thanks. That's very nice of you." He could tell the man wasn't just being polite. "I really appreciate your concern," he replied sincerely.

            Harry quietly walked in the front door and up the stairs. The TV was blaring in the living room, an action film by the sound of it. The smell of popcorn was further evidence that the Dursley men were still up. Harry briefly thought about joining them just for amusement's sake, but shook his head and headed to his room. An official looking owl hooted a greeting as he opened his door. Curiously, he took the parchment from its leg and it flew back out the open window.

            _            Dear Mr. Potter,_

_                                    An investigation into the events of 2 August last, has revealed that Dementors were indeed present near your residence. It is our understanding there may have been complicity by Ministry officials in this matter. Appropriate action has been taken to ensure there are no further incidents of this nature, and those responsible have been disciplined accordingly._

_                                    The Ministry regrets any undue duress its procedures may have caused and assures you that no record of any infractions of Ministry policy or laws will be kept against you in this regard. Furthermore, to make amends, we would like to arrange an official tour of the Ministry of Magic and a luncheon at the Leaky Cauldron in your honor, in the near future.           _

_                                    Please contact my Assistant, Percy Weasley, with a date and time convenient for you. _

_                                    It was most unfortunate to discover that a trusted employee mislead and misinformed the Ministry. We hope you will accept our offer of good will and look forward to meeting you here in the near future._

_                                                                                                                                                With Best Regards,_

_                                                                                                                                                Cornelius O. Fudge_

_                                                                                                                                                Minister of Magic_

             Harry snorted and tossed the letter aside. 'Right**, **they wanted to extend their good will!' At least he had something to write to Remus about! His correspondence took a long time, especially since  he had to be careful of what he said in a letter. Hedwig still hadn't returned with Hermione's response to his last letter. He could just picture his friend researching all her books and writing a three foot long essay on each question he had asked. His musings were interrupted by 'Pig', Ron's owl who brought a letter from the Weasleys, his favorite wizard family.He gave the tiny owl some of the letters he had just written and sent him back to the Burrow.

            The note  was actually from Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic. He had obviously heard of Fudge's offer and wanted to express his opinion on the matter. " This is Fudge the Politician, Harry. Be very careful, do not respond to this until we have had time to talk it out. The final decision should be Dumbledore's." Harry winced. He hadn't planned on answering until he discussed it with Dumbledore and Lupin, anyway. He didn't have a good feeling about the whole thing himself, but he felt the final decision should be his, and his alone.

 Well past one A.M. he at last settled down with the bible Gloria had surreptitiously handed him as he left the other day. He found that reading its words of love and encouragement seemed to help keep his nightmares at bay.  


	5. Full Heart

****

****

**_On Your Mark_**

**_By Arlo_**

**__**

**Chapter 5- Full Heart**

The next few days passed with a flurry of owls. Everyone had his or her opinion on the minister's 'apology, most considering it inane and inadequate.       

 Remus met with Harry at Mrs. Figg's house a few days after the full moon. The squib neighbor's home had become the unofficial Little Whinging headquarters for the Order. She and her cats had been watching over Harry for years without his real knowledge. He had only considered her an occasional babysitter.

Lupin's take on the offer was a bit different from Arthur Weasley's. Both he and Kingsley Shacklebolt were extremely angry with the Ministry. Not only had Fudge refused to acknowledge the possibility that Sirius Black was innocent, Kingsley had been suspended from his auror duties for aiding the fugitive. Remus also could not believe that no mention of Fudge's ex-undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge was ever made in the press reports.

Umbridge had been the guilty party the Minister had referred to in his letter, but there was no word whatsoever on how she had been disciplined. Despite her stint as Hogwart's "High Inquisitor" the Ministry and the presshad conveniently forgotten about her. Parents of Hogwarts students were not so easy to trick however, and apparently letters of protest of her tenure were being sent to the Headmaster in droves. The Ministry had suddenly decided that all matters concerning the school were now the Headmaster's responsibility. This was a complete turnabout from last year when Fudge had done everything in his power- legal or not- to discredit Dumbledore and Harry.

It was for this reason that Harry was intrigued by Lupin's opinion of Fudge's letter. The werewolf suggested that it might be the right time to use public sympathy to their advantage. "Take the high road, but play up the part of the wronged schoolboy, the young man who risked everything to save his innocent Godfather, and the hero who has defied the Dark Lord five times.," Lupin had written him. "_Prove you're better than_ _Fudge. Show them the real Harry James Potter!"_  In person, however, Remus was a little less enthusiastic. "I think I may have spent a little too much time listening to your Godfather singing your praises." Lupin said with a faint smile. "Seriously, though," he paused and smiled a little wider at the pun, his eyes bright, "I think you should avoid any official contact with the ministry. Maybe do something a little more …befitting your style," He continued with a wink.

The rest of his body betrayed his real mood, however. The werewolf looked extremely tired and haggard and Harry expressed his concern. "How are you holding up?" he asked cautiously.

"It was a bad month," Remus admitted "but the worst is over." Harry didn't know if he was referring to his transformation or his grief.

One look in his ex-professors eyes told the young wizard all he needed to know. Remus had suddenly become solemn and quiet, a mood Harry knew quite well. Their grief was still strong and Harry suddenly felt he needed to talk about Sirius.

"Professor?"

"Call me Remus please, Harry."

"Remus," Harry took a deep breath trying to keep composed. "What really happened to Sirius? What was that veil thing? Why is there no body? I don't really understand."

"No, no I didn't think you did. You're not exactly well versed on the wizarding world are you?" Harry sadly shook his head, while Remus tried to focus his thoughts. "The Department of Mysteries studies all kinds of things, but mostly the mysteries of human-kind. The powers of the mind, of the heart and the soul. Things you can't quantify or categorize, like time and space; life and death. The room… the room we were in is called the Death Room. The veil is known to be a gateway to the.. netherworld, if you will. No one really knows where it leads, except that the souls of the dead pass through it." ****

"Why is it there? Isn't that dangerous?" Harry cut in.

"It's suppose to be well secured, Harry, but obviously if six students, a bunch of Death Eaters and a few Order members, including an escaped convict, were able to get in, they are going to have to revise their security spells! To answer your other question, it is there to both keep it safe and to study it. There are most likely similar portals elsewhere, but imagine what would happen if a doorway to death was destroyed. Actually, you probably can't even begin to imagine. The possibilities are endless and profound. But that's a philosophical discussion for another time." 

"I saw the veil moving. I heard whispering," Harry said quietly.

"Yes, I believe that every time a soul passes through, the veil sways a bit. As for the whispers, that's another story."

"Luna heard them, too!" Harry interrupted, hoping Remus didn't think him crazy.

"Yes, I'm not surprised. Her mother was an empath as well."

"Then why can I hear them?" Harry asked, even though Hermione had suggested in her reply to his lengthy letter that he might have the talent  to  feel other people's emotions, also. 

"Harry," Remus sighed, "you  really need to get in touch with your own self. Why do you care so much for other people?" Harry  shrugged. "Because you feel empathy with them, you can tell what they are feeling and you project it onto yourself. It is going to get stronger as you get older, you should probably learn how to deal with it. Luna already has. She's been trained since she was a child. Your mother was also empathic, she had a rare gift called Empathic Focal Magic. EFM. Very few witches and wizards have that particular talent. Dumbledore is the only other one I know of. It could be why you did that bit of wandless magic the other day, you do have her eyes."

"Okay…" Harry hesitated, he wanted to know more but he still had unanswered questions about his Godfather. "Can we get back to Sirius?" Lupin nodded. "Bellatrix only stunned him! He wasn't dead when he fell through the veil, I know he wasn't!" 

"No, no not just then. Once you enter the portal, you cannot return."

" So he might not be dead!"

Remus bit his lip and sighed deeply. " I know it is very difficult to understand, Harry. Death _is_ a mystery after all. But unfortunately, there is no doubt that he is dead."

Tears filled Harry's eyes. He had hoped that it wasn't really true, that Sirius could come back somehow. Even his Godfather's best mate had no hope. "Where did his body go, if only souls go through the veil?" Harry asked softly.

"Excellent question. There haven't been many instances of people entering the portal body and soul. I've been doing a little research on it myself. Like you, I still had some hope. What I found was actually quite comforting, though." He looked to Harry to see if the boy wanted him to continue.

Harry nodded. "Go ahead, I could use a little comfort."

"The portal was moved to London well over a thousand years ago to keep it safe . At one point in the Middle Ages, it was moved to the arena you saw it in. The Ministry was actually built around it. Anyway, someone got the bright idea to use it for executions. After the first victim was pushed through the veil, a large tremor rocked the arena and the executioner was thrown through the veil as well. Needless to say, they didn't use it that way again! There have been several other people who have walked or fell through it. Those who do so intentionally, returned through the other side, dead. Those that fell accidentally did not. The theory is that fate controlled their death and that they were destined for some kind of special reward. Eternal grace or divine mercy are some of the things mentioned."

"So it was Sirius' fate?" Remus nodded. "And he's like an angel or something?" Harry queried.

The werewolf laughed, a large smile extended to his eyes. "Sirius Black an angel? What would his mother say?" Even Harry couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "Hell's Angel, maybe," Remus said still laughing.

The moment of levity was much needed. Both felt some relief from their overwhelming grief. The conversation continued in a similar vein, however. Lupin told Harry other things about his Godfather. The most distressing of which was Sirius' health. Azkaban, the constant animagus transformations and his fugitive status, had placed a lot of stress on him. Magical, or not, the human body has its limits and Sirius lived well beyond them for a long time. Madam Pomphrey, the Hogwarts matron, whom Harry trusted with his life (several times, in fact) had examined Sirius last summer. The results were not good. All his internal organs were failing due to the harsh conditions he had been forced to endure.

Sirius couldn't sleep well, didn't eat right and could no longer handle stress. His body and mind were already taxed to their limits.  He refused to give in however, and was determined to go out fighting. Remus looked sadder at this revelation that at the discussion of his friend's death. "You see," he said almost in a whisper, "I couldn't stop him, not knowing that. After all he'd been through, I at least owed him that chance. He would have never forgiven me if anything had happened to you."  Harry realized that Remus was feeling his own share of guilt over his mate's death.

"I still miss him, though," Harry said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I do too, Harry, I do too." Remus pulled Harry into a hug and held him for as long as Harry needed. When they finally composed themselves, they agreed that maybe Sirius was in a better place, and the conversation turned to other things. 

"So, I hear that you have been having an interesting holiday so far," Remus said. Harry raised his eyebrows in question. "New family, letters from the Minister, interesting talents?" the werewolf pressed.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," the younger wizard stammered. "Never a dull moment! Not in my world anyway. I'd like to know what it's like to be a normal kid sometime! Too late now, though. But, yeah, okay, The Evans's  seem really nice. I haven't really gotten to know them very well yet. My uncle is a little bothered by the fact that there are people in the neighborhood who might find out that they locked me in a cupboard half my life." Harry shrugged. "My aunt says it was to shock the magic out of me." He paused looking to  Remus for input.

"Hmmm," was the only  professorial response.

"Well," Harry said a little impatiently. "What does electricity have to do with magic?"

Lupin hesitated. "Well, there's a theory that they are both similar wavelengths of energy." The professor looked up at a very confused student. "That is to say, one affects the other. Magic in large quantities, Hogwarts for example, makes electrical appliances go haywire, for lack of a better word. But there is no proof that in small amounts the two cannot coexist. The large number of Muggle born wizards attests to that. It obviously didn't work in your case either, at least not in the long term. It may have decreased your abilities as a child, but that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"So, locking me in the cupboard with the fuse box decreased my magic?"

"Quite possibly," Lupin responded. But most wizard children don't exhibit a lot of magic anyway. In your case it's hard to say how powerful you could have been as a child, and whether there was any ill effect from the electricity. Most of your problems now result from lack of knowledge and self confidence."

Harry just nodded, thinking. "That's about what Hermione said. But she seemed to think that it did affect me a least a little. I'm always a bit off in the first term. But I'm not in the cupboard anymore," he added.

" Maybe your uncle put something in your room. It could be as simple as a plug-in air ionizer." Remus looked pensive. "I guess we never thought they would do something like that intentionally, although I wouldn't put it past them."

Harry just shook his head. "I'll check, but I only stay there  a month, six weeks tops."

"Could be enough. I'll look into it further. I've always been curious myself. I spend a lot of time in the muggle world, or used to," Remus added. "They don't believe werewolves exist! Now what about this wandless magic Kingsley's been bragging about?"

Harry retold the story of the photographs, emphasizing that he actually felt more powerful at the time.

"You were angry, that always makes magic more concentrated," Remus said, "but you felt power? Probably EFM. The only one I've seen actually radiate power like that is Dumbledore. And maybe Voldemort," he added. "Fortunately I haven't had too many encounters with him!"

"Lucky you!" Harry replied sarcastically. "So I have to  discuss this with Dumbledore?" Lupin nodded. "Great!" The young man didn't want to have to speak to his headmaster about anything at the moment.

" He just did what he thought best, Harry. He knows how Voldemort thinks, he was trying to protect you."

" Yeah, right!" Harry had heard it all before and still wasn't entirely convinced that the old man had his best interest at heart.

They sat in silence for a few moments while Harry collected his thoughts. Remus was perusing the letter from Fudge that Harry had brought with him. "I don't see how he can have the gall to send this!" the werewolf mused angrily. "Especially after what he did to you last year! And how can he say that the guilty party has been disciplined 'appropriately'? Officially, Umbridge is on leave of absence for health reasons! This is politics at its worst , Harry!"

"That's what Mr. Weasley said," Harry told him.

"Yes, I know I've discussed it with Arthur," Lupin said. "It seems the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley insisted on some kind of action. Business has dropped dramatically since the announcement of Voldemort's return. Fudge has assigned aurors there but people just aren't going out. They are hoping that if you go, it will show that it is safe."

"I do need to go shopping," Harry said "but I don't need to deal with the Ministry. Can't we do this some other way?"

"Of course. That's what I was getting at before. Do it your own way. We could arrange something to settle people's minds and to get their attention. Then we can push our own agenda and not Fudge's,"  Remus retorted.

"What exactly is our agenda?" The young wizard asked.

"Fudge is a bumbling idiot, Umbridge is an evil toad and Sirius Black was an innocent victim and hero."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'm in!"

The two walked back to the Dursleys talking quietly about the best way to proceed. A car pulled up alongside them and Remus pushed Harry behind him, putting his hand in his pocket as he did.

"Er, hello Harry. Is everything all right?" Jake Evans called slightly nervously from the driver's seat.

"Ah, yeah. Yes. Hi Jake." Harry looked to Remus. "This is Jake Evans. Jake this is a friend of my parents', Remus Lupin."

"Oh I see. Nice to meet you. Harry is a fine young man," Jake said looking them over. "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded and smiled at the man. It was Remus who answered, though, "Yes, he's a great kid. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him. So you are Lily's distant cousin? Harry has told us about your family. You do look a bit like her, in fact."

" Yes, I've seen pictures. Harry, while I've got you here, Gloria has to cover for someone at work next week in the afternoons. We were hoping you could stay with Mark. He doesn't really need a babysitter, but we would feel better if he wasn't alone. It would be from about two o'clock to 5:30 or six. Do you think you could?"

Harry smiled widely. "I'd like to but…" he trailed off looking at Remus.

" I don't think Petunia would mind you getting out of her hair for a while," Lupin chuckled. "I'll check with the old man though, to be sure."

Jake looked from Remus to Harry, a little confused. Harry quickly answered. "I'd love to, Jake. I just need to check on a few things first. Shouldn't be a problem, though.

"Great, thanks. We really appreciate it. Mark has a habit of  getting into things. We'll pay you, of course."

" No need. I'm sure we could work something out. A ride to the mall, maybe?" he asked hopefully.

" That sounds like a reasonable request! Gloria's always there anyway! It was nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin. I'm glad to see Harry has someone looking out for him."

"Why wouldn't Dumbledore let me go? Harry asked after the car pulled away. "I mean, the guards are always following me anyway. What's the difference?"

Remus just shook his head sadly, his hand  resting on Harry's shoulder. "Safety first," he mumbled. He left his ex-student at the door to number four and said goodbye. Mrs. Figg had given them both enough sandwiches and cake to fill them for a while. Harry's stomach wasn't the only thing full, however. He knew that Sirius would always be in his heart, and after today, Remus would be too.


	6. Pleasant Surprises corrected

**__**

**__**

**_On Your Mark_**

**_By Arlo_**

****

**_Chapter 6- Pleasant Surprises_**

            Harry grudgingly wrote to Professor Dumbledore that night explaining a little of what he and Remus had discussed. Unfortunately, he couldn't ask any of the questions he really wanted the answers to, in case the letter was intercepted by Death Eaters,or even the Ministry. Instead, he asked to speak with the Headmaster privately before school restarted. He carefully worded a request to be allowed to spend time at the Evans house, alone with Mark. He also made sure Dumbledore was aware that he didn't want anything to do with the Minister and his little charade. Instead, he would prefer to spend some time in Diagon Alley shopping and visiting Fred and George Weasley's new joke shop. Not only could he use a laugh, but he needed to check on his investment.

            Dumbledore's response was swift and quite exciting, as Fawkes, his pet phoenix dropped a letter to Harry at breakfast the next morning.

            "What in the blazing hell?" Uncle Vernon roared, jumping backward and edging toward the door at the sight of a burst of flame and a large red bird.

            "Blazing is right, Uncle!" Harry couldn't help but laugh at the abusive man's reaction. His Aunt Petunia was not quite as afraid of the bird, although she was doing a pretty good impression of a sitting statue. Fawkes was singing softly and Harry felt the warmth of the bird's head nudge his hand. He smiled broadly. "Congratulations! You've just met a phoenix! Not many Muggles ever do, you know! Great talking point for the office, I'll bet"

            "If you think, boy.." Uncle Vernon ranted, but was cut off by Dudley. The large boy was looking at the beautiful bird in awe, a strange grin plastered on his face, much to Harry's surprise.

            "A phoenix? Like in Greek mythology? Does it burn and rise from the ashes?" Dudley asked studiously.

            Harry stared incredulously at his bullying cousin. He would have bet his Firebolt racing broom that the big oaf would have been shaking in his trainers at the sight of the magical bird. "Yes, yes it does. Amazing, isn't it? He belongs to my headmaster." Harry told him as Fawkes disappeared in another burst of flame. Aunt Petunia  gasped, Uncle Vernon stepped further back into the hall. "So, Dudley**, **does this mean you actually learned something at that fancy school of yours?" Harry joked

            "Of course he has!" Uncle Vernon snapped. "He goes to Smeltings! Not some freak school like yours! And you tell your _friends,_ boy, to keep their correspondence more…. private!"

Harry rolled his eyes and took the letter up to his room to read, as his uncle slammed the front door.

            _My Dear Harry,_

_I am very happy, although, I admit a little surprised, that you have found relatives living so close by. I understand that they are wonderful people and see no reason you shouldn't spend time with them. You must however, return to your aunt and uncle's house to sleep. This is very important both for your own safety and that of all your relations! _

_            I will be very happy to discuss any thing you wish when you come to __Grimmauld Place__ in a few weeks. I  think you will be pleasantly surprised by the improvements Sirius made to the house before his death. I know he wanted desperately to make a home for you and would want you to stay there, despite what happened. I can assure you that I have done everything in my power to make the house safe for all its residents._

_            Professor McGonagall will be coming by your home this afternoon. She wishes to speak to your aunt and has a few surprises for you as well. She will also discuss the details of your trip to Diagon Alley. While I am skeptical that this will help bring people out, I agree that other positive aspects will make the trip worth your while. Be sure to send the Weasley twins my regards!_

_            Please keep me informed as to any dreams, visions or pain you may experience. I am looking forward to seeing you and you friends in a few weeks and to continue your training._

_                                                                                                     Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                  Albus Dumbledore_

Harry put the letter down on his desk. It was full of information, both in and between the lines. He supposed the first thing he should do was warn his aunt about Professor McGonagall's visit, then he would call Gloria Evans with the good news. He showered and dressed and went downstairs in search of his aunt. What he found instead was the shock of  seeing his cousin lounging in the conservatory reading a very large book  It looked like the kind of thing Hermione would quote from. "Interesting reading, Dudders?" Harry asked. 

"Very. Hey you would know all this stuff, wouldn't you? Is this all true? I mean if we really saw a phoenix, what about centaurs and unicorns and giants?" Dudley asked excitedly, putting down his Encyclopedia of Mythology.

"Er, yeah. I've seen them all." Harry looked around nervously. This was not a conversation his aunt should hear. "Where's your mum, Dud?"

"Outside cleaning the shed again. You think I'm stupid enough to take this out in front of her. If they knew we studied this stuff in school they'd freak."

"Your dad seemed pretty happy that you knew about it, though."

"Yeah, well he's just happy I learned anything, I guess. I barely passed my O Levels and if my grades don't pick up, they won't let me box anymore. It's the only thing I like about school! I can't imagine not boxing!" Dudley admitted.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I  got tossed off my team for fighting , it was a lousy year!"

"You? Fighting? I guess I taught you something, huh? Maybe we have more in common than we think! Hey, you could help me with all this stuff! I need to get a head start on next year or I'll fail for sure! I can't believe that the phoenix is real!"

"Er, Dudley, don't tell anyone you actually saw it. We could both be a in a lot of trouble from the Ministry of Magic!" Harry emphasized, as Dudley squirmed in his chair. "Tell you what. Come up to my room after your parents go to sleep and I'll take a look at these books of yours." He shook his head in disbelief. Had he actually offered to help Dudley? With homework? Things just kept getting stranger and stranger!

Dudley gladly put his books away and went to hang out with his friends. Harry went to find his aunt. As her son had said, she was cleaning the already spotless garden shed, scrubbing shelves that already gleamed like someone else's kitchen  counter.

"Aunt Petunia, do you need any help?" Harry asked hoping the answer was no.

Petunia Dursley started, apparently surprised by the intrusion. "No, I'm finished now," she said slightly nervously. "You have perfect timing, as usual," she added a bit sarcastically.

            "Thanks. It's an art," Harry replied matching her tone. "The letter I got said that my Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, would be coming by this afternoon."

            "I will be sure to take Dudley out for the afternoon, then."

            "She wants to talk to you"

            "To me? Why?"

            "It didn't say. She needs to talk to me too. I don't know what its all about." Harry said a bit concerned.

            "When?"

            "Sometime this afternoon," Harry repeated.

"Probably wants tea. Always one for formality**, **that one!" Petunia retorted.

"Excuse me?" Harry thought he had heard wrong. "Have you met McGonagall?"

"Your mother may have introduced us once. None of your concern. I will give her exactly fifteen minutes of my time. That is all!" She stormed out of the shed leaving her nephew with his mouth agape.

Professor McGonagall arrived right a four with a tray of biscuits and a sympathetic smile. Harry introduced her to his aunt and was sent to make tea. When he returned, Aunt Petunia and Professor McGonagall were calmly discussing the weather, their respective scowls firmly in place.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Potter. Will you be joining us for tea, Mrs. Dursley?" the professor asked, as if it were her house.

"No, thank you very much," Petunia said waspishly. "I promised my son I would take him shopping."

"Perhaps you could pick up some new clothes for Harry, while you are out. He seems to have grown quite a bit," McGonagall asked slyly. She smiled at Harry and met his eyes with a wink. He concentrated on the feeling he was getting. Affection and concern? This new talent was certainly interesting.

"Well, Potter," she said after Petunia had hastily gathered Dudley and left the house, "how is your holiday going so far?"

"Fine, Professor," he replied automatically. Minerva McGonagall narrowed her eyes and frowned at him. Harry took the hint. " I've discovered that I have distant relatives living nearby. They have a son who's eleven, named Mark, Mark Evans."****

"Ah, yes," she nodded. "Eleven, you say? Just about to start a new school then," the professor said. Harry shrugged. "Maybe even getting that special letter very soon," she continued coyly, grinning. "Perhaps it could even be brought by owl."

Harry's head snapped up. Could she mean what he thinks she does? "What? Is … is Mark a wizard?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Indeed, he is, Harry. He will be receiving his letter early next week. Then they will have until the thirty first to respond."

"You mean, to go to Hogwarts?" She nodded again. "Why wouldn't he want to go to Hogwarts?" Harry couldn't believe anyone could turn down such an opportunity.

"Well, a lot of Muggles think it's a joke. And even some wizards are afraid these days, they are considering tutoring their children at home," Professor McGonagall said sadly. "What I do is supply an address where Muggle families can request additional information. Sometimes I even pay them a visit if they wish. I did just that with Miss Granger's parents."

"I see," Harry nodded. "I would have liked a little more information myself. Although Hagrid was great!" he added hastily. "Really made an impression!"

"I'm sure he did, Potter. You were down as a wizard-born, though, so you got that letter instead. Perhaps we should have sent the other."

"Too late now." Harry retorted. "Too late for a lot of things, but that's neither here nor there."

"Very mature approach, Mr. Potter. I am very, very sorry that I was not able to be of more assistance to you last year. It was a very… delicate time."

"I know. It's okay. I didn't really ask for help. I felt a bit, er, abandoned. I tend to take things on by myself, anyway. I'm not used to taking advice," the young wizard hung his head, remembering how his mistakes had gotten his friends hurt, and worse.

"Harry," his head of house said softly, putting her hand on his knee. "Its not your fault. You did the best you could under the circumstances. We all did. Hindsight is always 20/20. Please don't blame yourself."

"Old habits die hard," he replied philosophically.

"Indeed they do, Potter. Indeed, they do." Professor McGonagall was smiling warmly at him. It made Harry a little nervous. "Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" She dug down into her bag and handed her student an official looking letter. Harry pulled a face. "No, it's not another letter from Fudge!" McGonagall said, reading his mind. "Go ahead, open it," she instructed. Harry pried up the wax seal, which he noticed was the emblem of the Wizarding Examinations Authority. She had personally brought his O.W.L. test results, his stomach took another uncomfortable lurch. As he looked over the parchment his expression became more and more excited.

"Wow! Is this right?" he asked.

"They rarely make mistakes, Harry. I understand you did quite well, where is the problem?" McGonagall asked looking over the results.

"This can't be right! I didn't even finish the History exam and I really stunk on Divination!"

"Just because you didn't complete the exam, doesn't mean a failing grade, Obviously you did well enough on the parts you did finish. Well enough , indeed!" She was smiling broadly at him. "Eleven OWLS, Mr. Potter, the same as your father and godfather and one less than your mother! Excellent!"

            Harry looked over the results in shock, not really seeing them at all. Taking a deep breath, he slowly read the parchment he was holding. He had gotten an Outstanding Plus in Defense, Outstandings in Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and to his utter disbelief, Potions. He received grades of Exceeds Expectations in Herbology and Astronomy and Acceptables in  History and Divination. Not only had he passed everything, he had done it with honors! He smiled broadly at Professor McGonagall. "Wow, I can't believe this! Thank you!"

             "For what Mr. Potter? You studied very hard. You deserved those grades. We are all extremely proud of you, especially after the year you had! Now, lets go over your course options for next year."

             They spent the next half an hour discussing  the best courses for him to take. They decided on NEWT Level Defense (a given), Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. He couldn't wait to see Professor Snape's face when he found out his most hated student would still be in his class! Sweet revenge! Although Care of Magical Creatures was one of his favorite classes, mainly because of Hagrid, he wasn't sure whether he should take it at NEWT level, or even at all. He decided to ask Remus, as well as Ron and Hermione for advice. He had until the middle of August to fill out the rest of his schedule and Professor McGonagall hinted about some special plans the Headmaster had for him.

McGonagall also emphasized that the Evans family should not know about Harry's wizard status until they were ready to make a decision about Hogwarts. Harry was a little disappointed that he couldn't mention it. Not only was he excited about being able to talk to his new friends about his school, he couldn't wait to tell the Dursleys that there was another wizard in the neighborhood- and family! It was going to be very hard to keep it all secret while staying with Mark.

 After they finished talking about school business, McGonagall explained the plan for Diagon Alley. "Be sure to dress properly, Potter. This little expedition is all for appearance sake, you know! Be on your best behavior. No matter what happens, pleases keep your emotions in check!

            "Yes, Professor. Don't worry, I will make you proud!

            "I am already extremely proud, Mr. Potter," she replied, giving him a quick hug before leaving.


	7. Diagon Alley

**_On Your Mark_**__

**_Chapter 7- Diagon Alley_**

****

****

****Harry was up quite late helping Dudley with his extra credit project. It was interesting to see how Dudley worked and the type of assignments he had. This one  involved making a presentation using the computer and covering three different class subjects. Harry could only help with the research, and actually quite enjoyed reading about centaurs and giants from a muggle perspective. His cousin had brought not only several books, but his new laptop computer as well, which he plugged in behind Harry's dresser.

"What's that?" Harry asked as Dudley pulled something else from the outlet and laid it on the desk.

"It's an air filter thing, mum's got them all over the house. She says they keep the dust down." Dudley shrugged, "I took mine out ages ago, they're really annoying, buzzing and crackling all the time!" Harry just shook his head. Remus had been right, after all! He finally went to sleep that night around 2 am, thoroughly enjoying the silence in his room.

Aunt Petunia had taken Professor McGonagall's advice and bought Harry some new clothes. Black pants and two collared sport shirts, one white and the other, oddly, a deep red with thin gold stripes. He choose to wear the latter, his Gryffindor pride  taking charge. Coupled with the new trainers she had also picked up for him, he felt pretty good about his appearance for the foray into Diagon Alley.

Even he had noticed some changes in his stature since he had been back at Privet Drive. He had definitely gotten taller, and even filled out a bit, thanks to the  regular meals he was finally getting from his aunt and his nightly walks around Little Whinging. He had also been sneaking rounds on Dudley's exercise equipment in the spare room, which helped with his upper body strength. Although he had made a conscious decision to let his hair grow out so that he looked less like his father, today he needed to look more like the old Harry Potter. The plan revolved around him portraying the shy, waif-like orphan with which the Wizarding world was so familiar.

Harry took a deep breath. This trip wasn't going to be easy, or fun. He had a job to do, mainly to help bring to light the Ministry's mistakes, particularly where Lord Voldemort and Sirius Black were concerned. He missed his Godfather with all his heart. He felt the least he could do for him was to clear his name. Sirius had taught him to never give up, to always keep fighting for what you believed in, no matter how bad things got, and Harry was determined to make him proud. He was tired of being manipulated and used by others. It was time to stand up for himself and take his future into his own hands. He had read somewhere that knowledge is better than strength, and that to win a battle you needed good advice and careful plans. He was beginning to have a better understanding of Dumbledore's actions and certainly couldn't defeat Voldemort without the old man's help. His friends all had their own strengths, each different and he was going to need all the help he could get in the near future. Right now though, he was ready for phase one- garner public support for their cause.

Harry took his money bag and Hogwarts robes from his trunk and went downstairs. He was to meet Remus at Mrs. Figg's house at nine o'clock for a breakfast strategy session. They would floo to The Leaky Cauldron from there. Lupin was looking quite fashionable himself. Obviously someone had taken the time to help him with his appearance as well. When Harry complimented his ex-professor on his wardrobe, Remus admitted that Tonks had  picked out his clothes on a shopping trip to Paris with Fleur Delacour.

Nymphadora Tonks was Sirius' cousin and an Auror. She would be meeting them at Gringotts bank to go over Sirius' affairs. The Ministry had at least admitted that the man was dead, so that his estate could be settled. Harry certainly was not looking forward to this part of the trip, but it was necessary if the Order wished to continue using the Black house as its headquarters. Once the house was transferred to Harry and Remus, even more security spells and improvements could be added. The money in the Black family vault would go to Tonks, who promised to use it in the fight against the Dark Lord. Sirius' personal vault, which was actually fairly substantial went to Remus for his own expenses. Sirius was well aware of the high cost of the Wolfsbane Potion his friend needed, and wanted to make sure he would never go without it. He also knew that Harry had inherited a large sum of money from his parents and that he would be taking over the Potter Family vault when he turned seventeen. This last piece of information was news to Harry, as he thought his parents had left him only the one vault which he currently used for his school expenses. Apparently, the mounds of gold he now had access to were just the tip of the iceberg and he was really extremely wealthy. He sincerely hoped the Dursleys wouldn't be able to touch any of it.

Remus led Harry out of the back room at the pub, where they had flooed. Tom, the proprietor, nodded in greeting and left to tip off the press, as per the plan. The pair then made their way out the back into the sunshine of the marketplace. Harry noticed several Order members and Aurors scattered all about. Dedalus Diggle had been in the pub, and they passed Emmeline Vance looking at cauldrons. Harry thought a heap of rags lying down a back alley looked suspiciously like Mundungus, and Tonks was waiting for them in the lobby of Gringotts. After taking care of the necessary business, they went to their respective vaults to withdraw some Galleons. There was nothing like a Gringotts cart ride to take your mind off of things! Harry changed some of his Wizard gold into Pounds Sterling and made sure he was as composed as possible before they exited the relative safety of the bank

As they made their way back outside they were accosted by several members of the Wizard press corps, including reporters from France, Bulgaria, Germany and the States. The WWN shoved a microphone type device at him and they all tried to talk at once. Remus raised his hand and cleared his throat. The assembled mass jumped a bit, perhaps they thought the werewolf had growled. "If you could ask your questions one at a time,  I'm sure  Harry won't mind answering a few," he looked to the young man next to him, who nodded shyly.

"Mr. Potter, is it true you met "He Who Must Not Be Named" again and beat him?"

"His name is Voldemort, well Tom Riddle, actually, and I think you should use it. And yes, I saw him and his Death Eaters a few weeks ago. My friends and I were able to hold them off until help came."

"Didn't you battle The Dark Lord?

"No, that would be Dumbledore, this time."

"This time? Is it true you have defeated him four times?"

"I've met him and survived five times. He won't be defeated until he is gone for good."

"Aren't you afraid of being with a werewolf?"

Harry groaned and shook his head, looking to Remus, who just smiled benignly. "I wasn't aware there is a full moon," he replied. "Besides I'd much rather be with Professor Lupin than Professor Umbridge. She sent Dementors after me and then tried to send me to Azkaban for defending myself." There was a collective buzz and several reporters started talking at once again.

"You expect us to believe that Dolores Umbridge tried to kill you?" one finally cut in.

"She authorized two Dementors to go to my town, and they attacked my cousin and I. Those are the facts, you can ask her yourself whether she intended to kill me," Harry said trying to remain calm. He took in another deep breath. "The Ministry put me through hell last year, and Headmaster Dumbledore as well. Their actions need to be addressed. They have made many mistakes, over a long period of time that need to be rectified. Had the Minister admitted three years ago that Sirius Black was innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was alive and dangerous, Voldemort might not have been able to come back. I do not tell lies. I am not mad or unbalanced, I do not want all this," he waved his hand over the gathering crowds, his voice rising. "I just want the truth heard and justice done." As far as he was concerned, this little press conference was over. As he tried to make his way down the street, he heard more questions being yelled after him. Remus steered him to the safety of Madam Malkins, where he needed to get new school robes anyway. 

"Well, that didn't go quite like I planned," he told Remus.

"I didn't think it went too badly. At least they didn't ask about your love life," Tonks said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks for small favors!"

"Ooooh, and just how is Miss Bushy Hair?" a voice from the other side of the robe rack asked. Rita Skeeter had just popped  up from her animagus form of a beetle. "Tell me, Harry, are you going to kiss and tell?"

"No, Rita, I am a gentleman. And I am NOT dating Hermione!" Harry stated, while Remus tried to herd the pest out the door.

"Let her stay, Remus. I owe her one any way."

" Oh, how noble!"  Rita replied, taking out her new quick quotes quill. "Oh don't look so huffy, this is the honesty quill your _girlfriend_ is making me use."

Harry sighed, he might as well just let her stay and get it over with. Rita followed them to the potions supply store, the magical creature shop, and the bookstore occasionally asking questions and writing furiously. Finally, they went to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, where most of the other reporters had congregated, watching a demonstration of Fred and George's fireworks. When they saw Harry, they descended upon him once more. This time, the twins were ready to run interference. They went into full salesmen mode showing off all their products, even using Harry as a guinea pig. As the mood lightened, they saw a side of  "The Boy Who Lived" that few ever do. Rather than take the moment of levity as a sign that he was just a silly kid, they saw it as confirmation that the young man indeed was just a normal teen, with a whole lot on his plate.

Harry and Remus took advantage of  the mayhem the twins were causing to quietly floo back to Mrs. Figg's. Dumbledore was waiting for them. "I heard you on the WWN," he said to Harry. "They took firecalls afterward. You seem to have developed quite a fan club, Harry!" 

The young wizard relaxed a bit. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, a very good sign. He supposed it didn't go as badly as he thought it had. "Er, how did it sound?  I was really nervous, and then I started to lose my temper."

"Didn't sound like that at all, Harry." Mrs. Figg said. "I thought I was listening to a real politician"

Harry didn't know if that was a compliment or not, but Remus was smiling broadly. " I think you accomplished your agenda, Harry. Nobody said it would be easy. Except for that werewolf slur, I actually enjoyed myself !" Remus added.

" You handled yourself admirably, Harry. Especially the part about werewolves. You turned it right back to your point. Very good, indeed." Dumbledore praised. "Now, how about tea, Arabella?" After some casual conversation, Dumbledore took his leave, reminding Harry that they would have a long talk in a few weeks. Remus walked Harry back home in time for dinner.

On Sunday the young wizard was awakened by owl after owl delivering newspapers. On top of his own , he received three more copies of the Sunday Prophet. Remus, the Weasleys and Hermione all wanted to make sure he saw the paper. Fleur sent a copy of the French "Le Monde Magique" complete with a brief translation and Vicktor Krum sent a Bulgarian paper without one. None was needed for the photos, however, Harry's face was plastered on the front page of them all. The Prophet's story concentrated on his shopping spree, where he went and what he bought. The article was basically fluff, and angrily, he threw it aside, he'd read the rest later. The French paper had a picture of himself, Remus and Tonks outside Gringotts and the words Sirius Black in the caption. Another front page photo was of Cornelius Fudge and prominently displayed the word 'Buffoon'. This definitely looked like a more interesting read, if only he spoke French. Fleur wrote that Le Monde had picked up on the Sirius Black angle and was using the story to discredit Fudge, with whom the French Minister  had serious differences, particularly after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry didn't care why they printed it, just that they did. He no longer expected people to be as high minded as him. The Bulgarian news seemed to walk a line between the two extremes, as far as Harry could tell, and apparently had an article on werewolves, featuring Remus Lupin. The photo on their front page was of Harry and Remus coming out of Flourish and Blotts bookstore. He was glad that the WWN had aired the brief  press conference,  it might be the only way British wizards could know what he said.

Harry's stomach growled and he decided to head down for breakfast, bringing a copy of  The Prophet with him to read at the table, that was what the Dursley men did anyway, he might as well join them. Aunt Petunia put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, glancing out the window as she did. He ate, trying to converse with Dudley, who had his head in the Sunday Mail sports section. Getting no response, he took out the paper that he had been sitting on and quietly opened it up. He could feel his aunt's glare and heard her hiss," Put that away!"

"Everyone else is reading the newspaper!" he replied. "And I bet they're not even mentioned in it!"

Dudley's head popped up and he glanced over at his cousin. "Whoa! How come your picture is in the newspaper? And….and why is it moving?"

Harry grinned and started to responded. Uncle Vernon cut him off, "What do you think you're doing boy?" he sputtered. "Put that garbage away! Go up to your room!"

"Wait!" Dudley whined as Harry got up to leave the room. "What's diagonally? Why are you in the news anyway? What, did you do steal something?"

"No, Dud, you must have me confused with some of your friends. And Diagon Alley is a marketplace in London. I went shopping that's all." Harry replied as Dudley grabbed the wizard paper from his hand. He tried to take it back but Dudley had already started to read out loud: "_The Boy Who Lived took Diagon Alley by storm on Friday. Accompanied by werewolf ex-Hogwarts Professor, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter did some early school shopping. The handsome hero made a stop at Gringotts Wizarding Bank and then …"  _Dudley knew he had better stop reading, as his father  practically had smoke coming out of his ears. Vernon Dursley was as purple as Harry had ever seen him.

"May I have that please Diddykins?" his mother asked sweetly, obviously trying to calm the situation. Dudley handed the paper to his mother, not being able to resist mouthing, "_handsome hero_??" at his cousin.

"So, you felt the need to rub this in our faces, did you?" Aunt Petunia finally said after perusing the newspaper. "Go to your room and Vernon and I will discuss a suitable punishment for your inconsiderate behavior!"

"I  just wanted to read my paper! I didn't mean anything by it!" he insisted and left the room. Halfway up the stairs, Harry realized that his aunt still had that copy of the Sunday Prophet. He shrugged, thinking to himself that she must really want to read it. Harry spent the rest of the day in his room, reading the Prophet from cover to cover and writing to his friends.

****

 A/N   _Thank You to JK Rowling who wrote such wonderful characters. I can't take any credit for them.  Also, to Mysterious Muggle for finding the time to beta read. And a Humongous TY to all who have reviewed. You really have boosted my ego, and believe me, it needed boosting!! _

_A/N #2-  This  chapter marks the first one to be posted on ff.net prior to being beta read for SQ.  If any major changes to the plot or wording are made post beta,  I will edit the chapters (Now that I figured out how!) If the changes are minor grammar and/or punctuation, I will leave it as is. Thanks to all the ff.net reviewers! Especially Teen Typist for reviewing every chapter! It is nice to know you are enjoying the story! I usually wait to write subsequent chapters until I see what people want to see in them, so feed my muse and review PLEASE!_


	8. New Wizard on the Block

**_On Your Mark_**__

_By Arlo_

**_Chapter 8- New Wizard on the Block_**

****

****

            Harry waited until Uncle Vernon had left for work in the morning before he went downstairs for breakfast. There was no use trying the man's patience (not that he had any). Even though someone had slipped some sandwiches through the cat flap in the door to his room last night, Harry was still famished. It seemed that lately he was always hungry, that was probably a good sign, though. He smiled as he thought about competing with Ron for the food at the Gryffindor table, now there was a kid who could eat! Ron probably ate even more than Dudley but it didn't show on him at all. Harry shook himself,  he missed his friends. He missed the Weasley family. The last letter he had received from Ron had been very distressing. Apparently his brother, Percy, who had sided with Fudge and the Ministry regarding Voldemort's return, had not been to work in almost two weeks. Initially his disappearance had been thought to be the result of the confusion at the Ministry and the stress of having gone against his family. But Percy had not been heard from by any of his family or friends or even co-workers. Aurors checking his flat found nothing unusual-and no sign that Percy had been there in a while. The family was extremely concerned, and Remus had told Harry that things didn't look good. Voldemort was famous for causing mysterious disappearances and Percy's had all the earmarks of the Death Eaters. Harry knew there was nothing he could do to help, except offer his support. He had his own theories as to what may have happened, most involving the Weasley's ex-pet rat, Wormtail, the Death Eater who had betrayed Harry's parents and Sirius, but he certainly wasn't going to share them with Ron right now!

            The kitchen was empty when Harry entered. He made himself some bacon and eggs and sat down. Dudley took that precise moment to make his entry, the smell of food having awakened the beast. His cousin stood over Harry practically drooling into his breakfast. Exasperated, Harry pushed the plate over and got up. "Here, I'll go make more," he told Dudley.  

            "Fanks," the big boy muttered his mouth already full of egg.

            "You're welcome. Aren't you worried I may have hexed it or something?"

            "Nah, you were going to eat it, you wouldn't poison yourself," Dudley replied seriously. Harry shrugged, the big lug had a point.

            Dudley finished and went to leave. "Er, Dud, do you think you could at least help clean up?" Harry glared at his cousin.

            "Oh, er, yeah. What do I do?"

            Harry shook his head and snorted. "Okay, first you take your plate and rinse it off in the sink. Do the same with the silverware and glass, and then you put them in the dishwasher." Harry watched as Dudley followed each step like a three year old. "Okay, great! Now you can wash the pan!" he added hopefully.

            Harry finished eating and went to help Dudley dry the pans and start the dishwasher. He wiped down the counter and handed his cousin the sponge. "What do I do with this?" Dudley asked.

            "You clean the table," Harry told him

"Oh, that was easy!" Dudley exclaimed when they had finished.

"It's work Dud! I know how you love that!"

"I don't mind work. Its just that no one ever makes me do it!"

"Well, maybe its about time I did, then!" The boys jumped at the voice. Petunia Dursley looked around the cleaned kitchen. "Very good, Diddykins," she praised, completely ignoring Harry's input. "It is probably a good idea for you to learn how to do a few things, for when you get a place of your own." Dudley frowned at his mother. "Your father doesn't think it necessary though," she added. "Harry, Gloria Evans called last night and said to arrive by 1:30." Harry nodded. "And be careful what you say!" Despite her aggravated tone, it seemed that she had forgotten the previous mornings' incident.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he responded, smiling to himself. They would find out about it all soon enough!

At a quarter after one o'clock, Harry Potter rang the doorbell at 112 Magnolia Road. "Oh, great you're early! Gloria exclaimed "Come in, come in. Don't be shy."  Mark was in the living room watching an animal show on the telly and Harry went in to say hi.  A few minutes later, Gloria beckoned him into the kitchen to 'go over a few things'.

"Here's my phone number at work, and this is Jake's cell phone number." Harry looked a little puzzled but didn't say anything. "Jake is rarely in his office, so you'll be able to reach him anywhere. Unless he's in court, of course, he has to shut off the phone there." Harry nodded silently, not wanting to show his naiveté. "I'm only a few minutes away," she continued, "in case you need anything."

"Okay, but I'm sure we'll be fine" he told her, knowing that if anything went wrong there would be half the Order of the Phoenix at the door!

"Um, Harry," Gloria said  slowly, "we are looking into a few schools for Mark and we were wondering where you went to school?" Harry froze. It was an innocent question, but he could tell by her tone and nervousness that she knew he didn't go to 'St. Brutus' as Uncle Vernon told everyone. His heart was beating wildly as he wondered if Mark had already gotten his letter.

"Harry?" Gloria prodded

"Er, yeah my school. Er, its in Scotland," he stammered, trying to remember what Hermione's parents told people.

"Oh, that's pretty far away. Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it" Harry said excitedly, smiling broadly. "It's great!"

Gloria studied the boy. He had a lovely smile, which didn't often appear on his face. He usually wandered around as though he had the weight of the world upon his shoulders. At least he had one bright spot in his life! Jake had done some research before they had asked Harry to come and stay. What he found had disturbed her slightly. According to his school records, which Jake was able to obtain through his position at the family courts, Harry went to a prestigious academy for gifted teens, Hogwarts School of Wisdom and Wonder. So prestigious, in fact, that admission was by invitation only. Petunia Dursley had made it sound like a school for juvenile delinquents. Why they weren't proud of their nephew, Gloria could not comprehend! They had uncovered several other interesting things in Harry's records. The Dursleys were only his legal guardians, they had made no attempt to change his status as a ward. This was rare these days, especially when a baby has been put in the care of family, most children in such situations are adopted by their relatives, in fact the courts usually dictate such a change in status. It seemed that Harry had fallen through the cracks of the court system, and the school system as well. There were several "red flags" that Gloria, as a social worker, immediately recognized: notes from teachers regarding  poor homework habits, from the school nurse for sending the boy to school while ill, disciplinary reports of unusual behavior, and of being bullied and in fights. The one she found most distressing was a letter from the nurse threatening legal intervention if his guardians did not have his eyesight checked and corrected.  It was obvious that the Dursleys were not very supportive of their nephew, if not outright negligent! Right now, though she couldn't understand why Harry was being evasive. "Harry," she asked again gently, "does your school have a name?"

"Er, …Hogwarts"

"Oh! Isn't that a school for gifted and talents kids?"

Harry looked up curiously, his eyes narrowing, "How did you know that?" he asked sharply, remembering that that was exactly what the Grangers told people.

"I must admit, Harry, we did a little research on you. We certainly wouldn't leave our son with someone who goes to a school for 'incurable criminals'! Remind me to mention to your uncle that St. Brutus' closed in the 70's!"

Harry laughed. She had caught Vernon's big lie. His stomach turned a little at the thought of what else they had discovered. It probably didn't matter too much, they would know in a few days anyway. He wondered if Mark had received his letter. "Has Mark gotten an invitation to Hogwarts?" he inquired. "I mean, is that why you asked?"

"No, hardly!" she smiled, "I don't think his grades are good enough."

"Neither were mine. That's er, not really what they go by," he told her honestly. McGonagall had said not to tell them anything, so he changed the subject. "Is there anything you need me to do around the house? Start dinner or clean up ?"

"Certainly not Harry! You're here as our guest, to keep Mark company, just make yourself at home!" Gloria told him, mentally chastising herself  as Harry let out a snort of laughter.

"Then you'll have to show me where the mops are!"

"I meant, relax and enjoy yourself! Not too much, though" she added trying to sound menacing.

Harry and Mark spent the week playing football, chess, and even video games, which Harry got the hang of fairly quickly. In fact, he was quite good,  having excellent hand/eye coordination from playing Quidditch. They spent one rainy afternoon watching  movies, Harry particularly liked "The Lion King" and they watched it twice. The plot certainly hit home for him; a young lion cub thinks he's responsible for his father's death and runs away. Eventually he realizes that he must return to fulfill his destiny. Harry hoped that his ending would be 'happily ever after' as well. In the meantime he decided "Hakuna Matata" was as good a motto as anything, not to mention a very catchy song. He decided to add the chant to his growing list of mantras and use it to help abate his anger. 'No worries', indeed! All in all, he was having a great time with Mark, considering the difference in their ages. So far, he was having the best summer of his life, which was fortunate, considering it had been one of the worst years in his life. 

The Evans' made no mention of having received  any odd post, that is until Friday afternoon. Jake called Harry into the kitchen after the man had come home a little early. He seemed unusually nervous and was holding a parchment letter. "Do you know anything about this, Harry?"  he asked, handing the letter to the teen.

It was not an admission letter to Hogwarts, but a note from Professor McGonagall arranging to come for tea to explain her school to them on Saturday. Harry nodded. "Yeah. I mean, this is from my Deputy Headmistress. She told me that Mark would be receiving an invitation to Hogwarts. She asked that I didn't mention it to you until she spoke with you."

"I do appreciate that, Harry. We haven't told Mark anything yet. At first we thought this was a bit of a prank. Not that we thought you had anything to do with it," he added quickly, "but it was all a bit strange! Especially the Witchcraft and Wizardry part!" Harry nodded, he could understand why. After a brief silence, Jake blurted out, "Harry, are you a wizard?"

He was so surprised at the directness of the inquiry, that Harry could only nod in response.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed, flopping into the nearest chair. "Is Mark a wizard, then?"

" Yes, sir. Yes he is. I guess it runs in the Evans family somewhere," Harry said smiling. "Listen, Jake, I know this is all really weird, but there are probably a few things you should know.." Harry started to say, but Jake was just staring past him. "Jake, are you alright?"

"Oh, ah, yes, I think so. This is all just a little unreal! I suppose we'll have to wait to get more information tomorrow then. The letter said something about magical secrecy, I don't want to get you in trouble"

"Thanks," Harry said. "Are you going to send Mark to Hogwarts?"

"We're really not sure. This is all pretty unexpected. I can't imagine how we would have reacted if we hadn't already known that you went there. I guess it explains a lot about your family. I suppose they don't like magic. Dursley doesn't strike me as a man with much imagination!"

"No, you are right on both counts," Harry told him. "You don't seem to mind though."

"I've always been fascinated by the supernatural and stuff like that. Humans have such great potential and we only use a tiny bit of it. It seems obvious to me that there is so much more out there. But my own son? I mean we knew he was different, he has had some odd things happen around him, but to be magical? A wizard? That's kind of scary that we didn't know."

"Not really," Harry told him, "it doesn't really show up until you get older. I never knew, but strange things always happened to me too. Now, that I know why, I feel much more comfortable, more, its hard to say… complete maybe."

"I understand, at least I think I do." Jake told him  "Harry would you come over tomorrow for tea?"

"Sure, I'd love to! See you then!" The young wizard grinned. He headed back to number 4, happier than he had been in years.

Harry looked up from the book he had been reading in the garden. He thought he had heard mewing close by, but didn't see any of Mrs. Figg's cat sentries nearby. It was almost three o'clock anyway so he decided to head inside and get ready to go to Mark's for tea. As he opened the back door, a streak of gray flew past him and through the kitchen. Harry followed it up the stairs, his wand at the ready. He stopped at the top of the stairs, and noticing the familiar tabby cat looking curiously at the flap in his door, put his wand away. The tabby apparently decided to use the smaller entry and disappeared into Harry's room. Entering the more conventional way, the teen smiled as he greeted his Transfiguration Professor, who was now back in her human form and waiting for him.

"I didn't realize you had a cat, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall stated blatantly.

"I don't," he  replied mater of  factly. The professor looked back at the door and raised her eyebrows in question. "It's a long story," he told her, not wanting to get into the fact that his aunt and uncle used to lock him in his room.

"Oh, does it have anything to do with all the locks on the outside of the door?" she asked him shrewdly. Her student just looked to the floor and sighed. "I figured as such," she shook her head. "Well, no matter, you won't be here much longer anyway."

Harry's heart leapt, but then stopped just as quickly. He had been having a very good summer, for a change, and he certainly wasn't sure he wanted to go to Grimmauld Place. "I don't mind staying here, if its safer," he ventured.

She smiled at him, "well, that's a nice change, I'm sure. However, Remus will be picking you up on Friday, none-the-less. Professor Dumbledore has some plans for you, and your friends," she added.

He looked up at her, "are Ron and Hermione going to be there?" he asked hopefully. At least having his best mates with him at his Godfather's house would make it a little more bearable. Despite the fact that Dumbledore had told him there were  many changes made to the Order Headquarters, it was still Sirius' old house and full of memories of him.

"They will most likely arrive a few days later. Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom as well."

"Neville and Luna, too? Have their families joined the Order?" Harry asked, surprised at the revelation. 

"They chose to go with you to the Ministry, Potter. As such, they made their alliances well known,." she told him gravely. Harry sighed dejectedly. He had put them all in danger! "Potter, their families have long been against the Dark. The choice they made was based on that, not just on loyalty to you. Now, would you care to escort me to tea?"

Gloria had outdone even Aunt Petunia with the tea. Fancy cakes and biscuits were laid out on the dining room sideboard.  Plates of scones, crumpets and finger sandwiches were set upon the table, along with assorted spreads and sweets. A large antique looking silver tea set was waiting in the middle of the table. Jake ushered them in a little nervously. Professor McGonagall, although dressed  in her Muggle finest, was still an imposing sight, looking every bit the strict schoolmarm. Mark's parents had only told him that they were expecting a guest to discuss a new school for him, and he was thrilled to see Harry there. If he had to go away to school, he was glad he would already have a friend.

"This is very lovely, Mrs. Evans," McGonagall  politely pointed to the tea service. "Are you expecting a lot more guests?" Her manner was as formal as ever, but she was smiling coyly. 

Gloria blushed, "No, just us, I guess I did get a little carried away, though. Won't you please sit down?"

"Actually, I hope you don't mind, but we have a lot to discuss. I believe it would be more comfortable in the parlour?"

"Of course, Professor," Jake hurriedly said, escorting them across the hall to the living room. Please make yourself at home. I will go and bring the tea."

"Not to worry, Mr. Evans, I am sure Mr. Potter would be happy to show off a bit! Harry, would you please bring the tea in here?"

"Certainly, Professor," her student replied, walking toward the entrance hall to return to the dining room.

"Potter," his Deputy Headmistress called, "isn't there an easier way?"

"But, Professor…," Harry couldn't believe that she could be suggesting that he use magic, after all the trouble he had gotten into last summer!"

"Relax, Mr. Potter. I'm here supervising you. There will be no repercussions."

Jake and Gloria exchanged nervous glances as their young neighbor pulled a long stick out of the waistband of his jeans, from under his baggy shirt.

"Accio, tea" he canted, silently praying that he didn't lose control of the heavy tray and spill hot liquid all over everything. Fortunately, he was able to perfectly direct it to the coffee table in front of the couch. Mark and his parents gasped. Professor McGonagall  smiled proudly.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter! Now for the food, please" Soon everything that had been set up in the dining room was now  across the hall. Harry had even had to conjure an extra table to fit it all. He was quite pleased with himself that there was now an exact duplicate of the console table in the entryway  holding trays of  biscuits and scones. Apparently, his professor was more than pleased. Her usually stoic expression had turned to one of pleasant surprise.

Mark was in shock. Harry had a magic wand and could make things fly with it!  "That is soo cool! Are you like a magician or something? A witch?" the young boy asked bouncing  excitedly in his seat. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Wizard" Harry explained. "Boys are wizards and girls are witches. No one is supposed to know about magic, it could get dodgy."

"Why? What else can you do? Like fly on brooms and make potions and change people into pigs, or something?" Mark queried eagerly.

"Exactly, Mr. Evans," Professor McGonagall told him, turning serious. "It could get dangerous if  everyone knew that it was possible to do those things. People would want a magical solution to all their problems, and trouble would brew."

"I guess that's understandable," Jake put in. "I certainly wouldn't want my son turned into a pig by some bully, and not be able to turn him back." 

"Exactly, that and more." McGonagall said. "You can see why this must remain secret. There are a lot of laws governing magical secrecy, and you don't want to suffer the consequences, I assure you."

"Are you saying that this all could be dangerous for us?" Gloria asked concerned. 

"No, not as long as you understand why it must be so. We have many Muggle-born students and in general there are no problems at all. Their immediate families are the only ones who know and they are sworn to secrecy. Everyone else is told that they go to a school for gifted children."

"Yes, we discovered that," Jake told McGonagall.  The witch's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I  researched Harry's school records," Jake said explaining the situation to her. The Professor nodded in understanding.

Gloria went to serve some of the food to her guests. "This table is the same as the one in the hall! How did you do that Harry? I thought you had just moved it, but the other is still there! That's amazing!"

"As a matter of fact, it is," Professor McGonagall  agreed. Harry looked at her in surprise. "That is quite elaborate  for someone so young," she explained. "But then, Harry is a very special young man!" Continuing in professor mode, she went on, "Unfortunately, Mrs. Evans, it won't last very long. A few hours, a day at the most. The longevity and complexity depends on the power and concentration of the witch or wizard casting the spell. Quite excellent Mr. Potter! Professor Flitwick will be quite pleased!"

Harry awoke from his shock at her praise with the realization that he had done something special. "Thank you, Professor! It was really great to just be able to do magic for fun. I don't think I've ever done it outside of school before… well, except for …" he tapered off,  remembering his battles with Death Eaters and Dementors. "So Mark, what do you think? Do you want to learn magic?" Harry asked, changing the subject .

"Me? Learn m..magic? How? I'm not a wizard!.....Am I?" Mark looked between Harry and his parents, holding his breath.

"Actually, Mr. Evans, you are," Professor McGonagall told him gently.

"How come nobody told me? How could I not have known?"

"Well, Mark," His father said, "We just found out ourselves, we had no idea. Although it does explain how you managed to get those fish back in the tank safely, doesn't it?" Jake smiled, "We had a bit of an accident with the fish tank," he explained, turning to McGonagall. "It got turned over and all the fish flopped to the floor, there was water all over the place! Mark was really upset! We went to get  a mop and something to pick the fish up with and when we came back, it was like nothing had happened. Mark couldn't really tell us anything, we just thought we were going crazy!" he laughed. "So I guess that's why I am not completely surprised by this. I suppose my dear old Aunt Rose was a real witch, then. Everyone always kind of  knew there was something, er… different about her."

"Yes, Rose Evans was a witch, and a fine, fine woman," McGonagall told him. "She was very proud of Lily, Harry's mother. I knew her well. Now, to business, what would you like to know about Hogwarts?"

After over an hour of questions and answers many of which Harry was surprised by (he hadn't known Hogwarts had both a music and an art department, for instance), he turned to his Head of House, "I'd like to tell them about Voldemort. I think they should know, they're my friends and my family, however distant, and if he finds out- and I know he will-they will be in danger. They have to be told."

"Danger?" Gloria gasped, "Why? Didn't you say before that it was safe?"

Harry and McGonagall went on to tell them about the darkest wizard in many years and the threat of war in their world. While upset and concerned, their feeling were more on Harry's behalf than out of fear. Jake likened the situation to Hitler or Milosevitch and agreed that prejudice must be fought wherever it tried to take hold. He adamantly refused to let it affect his decision as to what was best for his son.  Harry felt stifled by the sudden influx of emotions, particularly pity, the one he most despised. He had to quickly excuse himself and get some fresh air before his own emotions went out of control, leaving McGonagall to finish the discussion.

After a fast walk around the block, the young hero returned to the Evans house and sat on the front steps, thinking. "You okay, Harry?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked from somewhere behind the bushes. "You probably shouldn't have brought up You Know Who."

"You do know who! Vol-de-mort!" Harry scolded. "The more people that know, the better! Knowledge is better than strength!"

"Isn't it 'knowledge is strength'?"

The teen shrugged. "Whatever, either way! The more people that are aware of how dangerous his ideas are, and how evil his followers are, the more chance we will have to defeat him. I can't do it alone, you know!"

"Of course not Harry, no one expects you to!" the Auror studied the boy from under his invisibility cloak. Harry could tell he being stared at anyway, and got up to go inside. "You are NOT alone, Harry"  Kingsley repeated fervently, but the young man was already in the door.

"Are you alright, Harry? You got really pale," Gloria asked. He nodded and mumbled his apologies. "We are really very proud to have met you, you know. Most young people these days are very self centered. You obviously care a great deal about fairness and justice. We would be proud to have our son follow in your footsteps. Even if they are magical!"

"You're going to let him go to Hogwarts?"

"Absolutely!" Jake declared. "Professor McGonagall has assured us that the Headmaster will do everything in his substantial powers to keep his students safe. As long as Mark promises to follow the rules and stay away from trouble, and maybe even away from you," he laughed, "we are confident that it is the right thing to do."

"I promise, Dad!"

Harry smiled broadly, "great, that's really great!" He gave Mark a high five, "you're going to love it Mark, I promise!" He then looked to Jake and Gloria, and whispered softly, "and I promise I'll keep him safe!"


	9. Mixed Emotions

**_On Your Mark_**

_By Arlo_

**Chapter 9- Mixed Emotions**

 Harry had returned 'home' from Mark's house after discussing several more things with Jake and Gloria. Mark needed to go to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies and Harry desperately wanted to go with him. Professor McGonagall agreed to discuss the possibility with Dumbledore, as Harry would be leaving Little Whinging shortly. They also needed to do some 'Muggle' clothes shopping, and Harry needed to get new glasses, perhaps even contact lenses. Jake and Gloria  would take the boys to the nearby mall the next day and Gloria made an appointment for Harry to have an eye exam at the same time. 

            Dinner at the Dursleys was a quiet and tense affair. Neither Dudley nor his father were eating much, a very unusual occurrence. Uncle Vernon looked pale and sweaty, even though it had been a cool day. Harry wondered if Dudley's big plans for the evening had been found out. "So, Dud, what movie are you guys going to rent tonight?" he asked his cousin furtively. He knew very well that Dudley and his mates were planning a big party at Malcolm's house with girls, booze and whatever else they could get their hands on. Of course, the Dursleys thought that dear Diddykins was sleeping over Dennis' and watching videos. They were well aware that Malcolm's parents had gone to the Lake District for the weekend and had even been making disparaging remarks about "the kind of people who would leave their child home alone". Harry had thought it quite pious of them, as they themselves had left him, not only alone, but locked in his room, the previous year.

            "We haven't decided yet, we figured we'd spend some time at the store looking for a few good ones," Dudley replied, throwing his cousin a threatening glare.

            Harry thought it best to keep the conversation light, since Dudley's guard was up. But he really enjoyed pushing his cousin to his limits, "I've heard "Home Alone" is always good for a laugh! Or maybe, "True Lies", that ones out," he grinned mischievously. 

            Dudley ignored the barbs and got up to get ready, almost bumping Harry off the chair as he passed. After he had helped his aunt clean up, Harry started towards his room, intending to finish one of the books Remus had sent him. Dudley was blocking the entire stairway trying to sneak down a large duffle bag filled with snacks as well as some fancy clothes and his sleeping bag. "Need help, Big D?"

            "Just open the door," Dudley sneered. "And keep your mouth shut, freak!"

            "Freak? After all the help I gave you! I should have known you couldn't change!"

            Dudley looked abashed, "I always call you that!"

            "Well, I don't like it, okay?! Be a shame if your parents accidentally find out about this little wing ding, huh?" Harry was really looking forward to holding this party over Dudley's head. It would make his last week at the Dursleys immensely satisfying.

            "You tell them and I'll beat you to a pulp!" the boxing champ growled, cracking his knuckles.

            "Will you now?" Harry  smirked. "My friends are coming to pick me up on Friday, you know, my birthday, and I don't think they would be too pleased about that!" The young wizard paused to take in his cousin's frightened expression, "well, have fun tonight!" he said over his shoulder as he turned to go back in the house.

            "What, you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I never stay the whole summer, you know that!"

"But…But you never leave before your birthday!"

"Plan on throwing me a party, Dud? That's really sweet! Or did you and your gang have other plans for me next weekend?"

"Don't press your luck cousin! I just thought you could finish my report for me, that's all" Dudley replied in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, right! Maybe I could arrange for you to meet another giant, huh, would that help? Or how about a werewolf?"

Dudley backed off, his hand going to his fat rear. "Er, maybe we could talk or something before you go I, er, think we should," he said tentatively.

"Right, we can talk, no problem, Dud." Harry replied, eying Dudley skeptically. He tried to discern the feelings he was getting off the boy; Concern? Worry? Affection? 'There must be a short circuit somewhere,' he shrugged to himself and headed to his room to do some more reading on the subject of empathy.

Jake picked Harry up at around 11:00 the next morning to go shopping. Harry had had a restless night, his nightmares had returned, despite meditating before he went to sleep. He was pretty sure they were just the usual dreams about Sirius and Cedric, as his scar felt fine. Still, he had a funny feeling that something wasn't quite right. The ride to the mall took his mind off everything, however. Upbeat music played from the radio, and the conversation was friendly and stimulating. Mark's excitement over his new-found talents was contagious and Harry gladly answered his questions about Hogwarts and magic, at least the ones he knew the answers to. He couldn't believe the number of things that he didn't know about his world, and wished once again that he had had a mentor to guide him through it all.

The mall itself was quite exciting. It was a huge indoor marketplace with three floors of stores and restaurants and even a cinema! Harry had never seen anything like it, a fact that Gloria realized with shock.  Harry couldn't help but stop to look into all of the stores, amazed by the variety. The eyeglass store was off to on side, and Gloria had to keep prodding him forward so that they wouldn't be late.

His eyesight was pretty poor, but he already knew that. What did surprise him was the fact that his prescription was correct for his eyes. He hadn't had new glasses since he had started Hogwarts and wondered whether the many reparo spells on the frames had adjusted the lenses, as well. Fortunately, this made getting contact lenses easier, and Jake helped him pick out the ones best suited for his purposes. He quickly mastered the intricacies of wearing them and loved the way they looked and felt. The assistant was flabbergasted, however when the young man asked her if he could also get lenses to change the color of his eyes. In the end he was able to get ones that turned his eyes brown and also purchased new glasses with a brushed gold wire frame in a more rectangular shape. He left the shop wearing the contacts so he could get used to them, amazed at how much clearer everything was. He was so distracted by his new vision that he almost missed the fact that they were being followed by a young woman with bleached spiked hair and a wild purple paisley dress, until she knocked over a display of sunglasses at the shop's entrance.

"Hi, Tonks!"

"Wotcher, Harry! How did you know it was me?"

"Constant Vigilance! And the fact that you pretty much failed stealth again! Why don't you just come with us, then?" Harry asked after introducing the auror the Evanses.

"Its nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind, but I'm supposed to stay out of sight."

"Too late for that, Tonks"

"Yeah, but if I stay with you, I'll get too distracted to do my job! Just forget you saw me! Please? If you need me, though, I'll be around. By the way, Harry, I really like the new look!" Tonks winked as she disappeared suddenly.

"Wh ..where'd she go?" Mark asked looking about.

"Around," Harry replied, laughing, "that's what she said wasn't it?"

"Weird!" Mark shook his head.

"Definitely," his father agreed.

It was still pretty early so the mall was fairly empty. They went to every shop that sold men's and boys clothes and two different department stores. By the time they stopped at the pub to eat, they were laden with packages and fighting the crowds. It had been great fun trying on all the different styles and being able to pick out whatever he wanted, and Harry was thrilled with his new look. Gloria had started out by taking him to the shops that sold what she called "Goth" clothes, which she said were all the rage with some kids, but he felt the style was too much like what the Slytherin students wore. In the end he wound up with a quite eclectic mix of styles, the primary focus being comfort. Faded jeans in blue and black, some with a lot of pockets, some with chains; t-shirts in several motifs, including one with a dragon and another with a cartoonish looking griffin; collared shirts in different colors; sport pants and sweatshirts; jumpers; black trainers for his school robes and socks of all sorts. His favorite purchase was a long black leather hooded coat, which not only looked and fit great, but was at a  discounted  price as well! All in all it had been a fun and exhausting trek, and by the time Harry picked up his new glasses, everyone was more than ready to go home. 

Harry's contentment lasted only until they pulled into their neighborhood. An ominous feeling suddenly fell over him, and as they turned into Privet Drive, he discovered why. A police car and an ambulance were parked by Number 4, complete with flashing red lights. Harry practically jumped from the car as it pulled up in front of the Dursleys, and breathed a faint sigh of relief as he scanned the sky. There was no sign of the green serpent and skull symbol of the Death Eaters, so hopefully things weren't too bad.

 An invisible hand caught him by surprise, however as he headed towards the house. "Relax, luv," Hestia Jones' voice said. "I'm afraid your uncle has had a bit of a heart attack, though. Best let the Muggles handle things."

"I should be there, though! Let me go!"

"Okay, luv, but remember to control your emotions."

Harry  tore away from his guard and into the house. Aunt Petunia was crying hysterically on the couch, talking with a police officer between sobs. The kitchen door was being held open and paramedics were bringing out a stretcher carrying Uncle Vernon, who looked a bluish gray color, and had an oxygen mask over his face.

Harry backed into the dining room to get out of the way and smashed right into Dudley, who was peering around the doorway.

            "What happened?"

            "He just collapsed," Dudley said, his voice shaking. "It's all my fault!"

            "What?"

            "I lied to them about last night. And then I didn't get home when I said, and mum was really worried! Dad just blew his top when I came home and then, and then he…he…" Dudley couldn't finish, but Harry had a pretty good idea. Years of  rich food and drink and  uncontrolled anger had caught up with Vernon Dursley. According to the ads for the heart association, he was a coronary waiting to happen, and it picked today, of all days. 'So much for a perfect summer,' Harry moaned to himself, as he followed Aunt Petunia and Dudley outside.

            It was quickly decided that Jake would take Petunia to the hospital and Gloria volunteered to stay with Harry and Dudley for a while. The large boy was inconsolable, even though the paramedics said there was a good chance that his father would pull through. Harry sat down next to his sobbing cousin at the kitchen table.

            "It's my fault," Dudley repeated shaking his head back and forth in his hands, hiding the tears that were obviously falling.

            "Listen, Dud, it's not your fault. He didn't look good last night."

            "Yeah, I should have seen that. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have been late!"

            "He just would have found something to yell at me for! He was always like that! You can't blame yourself!"

            "What do you know?"

            Harry took a deep breath. "I know that you can't control other peoples' reactions. You can't blame yourself for their decisions. I know that you aren't responsible for the consequences of their actions. I know that the guilt I feel over my Godfather's death is eating me alive! And I know that that's not good!"

            Dudley lifted his head and stared at his cousin. "Your Godfather? The mass murderer? He's dead?"

            "He was innocent! And yeah, he's dead," Harry told him sadly.

            "I'm…I'm sorry." Dudley looked at Harry with a pained expression, "I really am."

            "So am I. What happened with your dad?"

            "He had a major heart attack. He was yelling at me for worrying mum, and then all of a sudden, he grabbed his chest and slid to the floor." Dudley stopped to catch his breath, still shaking. Harry unconsciously put  his hand on his cousin's shoulder, trying to console him. "Mum just screamed. I had to call the ambulance. Then this lady came to the door, said she heard mum, and could help. But she was one of your kind and mum got even more hysterical. I think she did do something though cause he started breathing again. She left when the police came. Mrs. Jones or something she said her name was."

            "Hestia?"

            Dudley shrugged but Harry heard the back door open. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, luv. I'm right here."

            "What did you do to my uncle?"

            "Oh just a handy little cardiac resuscitation spell. Your dear aunt made it sound like I was the one killing him! I must say, though, he probably would be dead if I hadn't been here!"

            "Thanks Hestia, I'm sure they do appreciate it"

            "I do, Mrs. Jones. Thank you," Dudley said quietly.

            "Listen, luv, I had to alert Dumbledore about what happened. He's sending Remus to stay with you while you aunt is out of the house, just in case, you know. He'll be by in a bit."

            "I'll stay with the boys," Gloria said, walking into the kitchen. "It's no problem. Really."

            "Ah, Mrs. Evans, I presume. It's nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Hestia Jones. I'm a friend of Harry's."

            "You certainly have a lot of friends, Harry!" Gloria told him, looking at Hestia curiously. "I'll stay here until Jake calls in with any news. Is that okay, Dudley?"

            "Yes, thank you," Dudley said softly

            Mark had been hovering behind his mother, and assuming Hestia was a witch, curiously asked, "Did you go to Hogwarts?" His question managed to lighten the mood a bit.

            The dark haired witch looked him over, and smiled, "you must be Mark! Oh, my, you really do look like Lily up close! Yes, I did go to Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw House, about twenty years ago. Congratulations! I'm sure you will love it!" 

            Dudley almost fell off his chair, turning so fast to stare at Mark. "You…..you're a wiz…wizard???"

            Mark nodded, "Yep, just like Harry!" he said proudly.

            Harry was sure he would have to recall the ambulance for Dudley, as the big boy turned paler than Nearly Headless Nick and his head fell to the table. Instead, Dudley started to laugh hysterically, "Oh, wait till mum finds out! Dad would have had a heart attack over that anyway! Bloody hell! You'd better not tell them!"

            Gloria and Hestia exchanged worried glances, and Mrs. Evans went over to Dudley, who had suddenly switched back to sobs. Gloria put her arm around the tormented boy (as far as she could) and tried to comfort him.

            Aunt Petunia came home around 10 pm, tired and distraught. Uncle Vernon was "holding his own" and would make it through the night. The doctors had told her that he needed major heart bypass surgery as soon as he was stable. Remus had arrived about an hour before and stayed hidden in Harry's room until morning, thinking it best not to cause Petunia any additional stress. Dumbledore was a little concerned over the effect Petunia's continued absence might have on Harry's protection. Since the magic was unusual, there were still some unknowns that the Order did not want to test. The suggestion was made that Harry be brought to headquarters early, but both he and the Headmaster thought it best Harry stay. Instead the guards were increased and Remus was assigned to stay with the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia took this turn of events better than expected, mainly due to a bit of magical intervention on Remus' part. Dudley even found the werewolf to be fascinating company. Remus not only knew the computer program the Muggle teenager was using for his report, but apparently knew Dudley's professor. Harry was more than  surprised when Remus told them that he had been an Assistant Professor at Cambridge and taught a class called "Mythical Beasts: Fact or Fiction" while working on his doctorate in Animal Biology. 

Dudley's teacher at Smeltings had taken the course and now assigned similar work to his students. Both  Harry and Dudley were quite impressed, and the young wizards respect for Remus was increasing exponentially. Harry knew, somehow that Remus would be a very important person to him and actually started to feel guilty for shutting the man out in favor of Sirius, as soon as his Godfather had reentered his life. He was glad that he had gotten to know him though, before he died and knew that Remus didn't feel slighted in the least.

_A/N-- Thank you for all the reviews!__  This chapter took a little longer due to other projects I've been working on, but I will try to get the next chapter soon._

_        Thank You to JK Rowling for such great characters and letting us all use them! Also TY to JKR  for using my idea for a separate Hogwarts letter for the Muggle students __J!!!! I am honored and thrilled and promise I won't sue! ( like she _actually_ reads my story!!)_

_            PLEASE give me your input as to __Vernon__'s fate; should he live?__ Or die? I am still undecided._


	10. Anger Unmanaged

**_On Your Mark_**

_By Arlo_

**Chapter 10 – Anger Unmanaged**

          Gloria had volunteered to drive Aunt Petunia (and Dudley when he went) back and forth to hospital. This left the three wizards alone with a lot of time to talk about Hogwarts. Remus was his usual patient self answering all of Mark's questions and Harry decided it was high time to ask a few too, although it took a bit of persuasion on the werewolf's part.

            "You know, Harry, I don't remember you asking a lot of questions in class."

            "Hermione asked them all."

            "Hermione only asked the ones that she didn't know. Surely you must have had some of your own."

            "I asked questions. Remember when you taught me the patronus?" Harry responded defensively.

            "True," Remus nodded. "And some of those were very good, but I got the feeling that something was always holding you back."

            "Yeah," Harry snorted under his breath, "being sent to my cupboard every time I asked anything!"

            Remus had heard him however and glanced toward the infamous cupboard under the stairs. It was one of the things Sirius had felt most guilty about, the thought of his Godson being forced to sleep in a cupboard always sent the fugitive into a rage. It was also one of the many things Remus planned on discussing with Petunia before they left for Grimmauld Place. "So, Harry is there anything you would like to know?"

            Harry's mind was spinning. There were a thousand things he wanted to know! How could he settle on one? Instead, he just shrugged. Remus threw him a disappointed glare. "Okay! Er, if my Dad wasn't a prefect, how did he get to be Head Boy?"

            "Ah, yes, good one!" Remus answered. "Mainly because the Head Boy and Girl are chosen by the Headmaster, and grades and behavior aren't the only things that Dumbledore looks at. As a matter of fact, some of his choices have been quite controversial, that one for instance. It seems James was chosen more for his bravery and for doing the right thing when it mattered than for his behavior. His grades were always excellent, but there was one incident in particular that put him over Snape and Sirius...and me"

            "The Willow," Harry whispered. Remus nodded, sadly. "Wait, my Dad beat out Snape? No wonder he hates him!"

            "That's no excuse, Harry! In fact it affirms that  Dumbledore's choice was indeed correct. James realized that Dumbledore had taken a big chance with him, and he was determined not to let him down. I'm not saying he became an angel or anything, but he certainly became a very good Head Boy." Remus smiled broadly. "Your mother was duly impressed!"

            The conversation continued for quite a long time. Harry discovered a lot of things about his parents and the marauders, and Mark probably could now rival Hermione with his new knowledge of the school. Even Harry was looking forward to finding the Hogwarts chapel after the way Remus had described it! Not to mention the Professor's wing and the concert hall! Harry's mind happily wandered the halls of his 'real' home all that night.

            Aunt Petunia came home for lunch on Wednesday with the message that Vernon wished to speak with Harry before his surgery the next day. The young man could not possibly think of what his uncle could want with him, except maybe a long overdue apology.

            Harry could not have been more wrong, however. As soon as he entered Vernon's room he could see the man's scowl and feel his anger. The wizard was glad that Remus was invisibly behind him as Vernon Dursley looked ready to explode "so much for stress reduction!" Harry thought.

            "Hello Uncle Vernon. How are you feeling?" Harry asked pleasantly. His uncle seemed to take up the entire hospital bed and had tubes and wires all over his body. His color and breathing seemed much better than the other day and the heart monitor was beeping rhythmically.

            "Better. No thanks to you, boy!" Vernon said viciously. "Between those freaks at the station and you flaunting your heroics, boy, its no wonder I had an attack!"

            "I thought it was because you're overweight and don't exercise." Harry responded trying his best to keep his anger down.

            "Don't talk back to me boy! You better not be causing your aunt any grief, you hear me?"

            "Oh, I hear you loud and clear, Uncle. I think its about time you heard me! First of all my name is Harry. Secondly, I am not, nor are any of my friends, a freak. And lastly, I have never been less than respectful to either of you, but have you ever returned that respect?" Harry took a deep breath, this was not the time to get into almost fifteen years of  abuse, for he had finally realized that that was what it was-abuse. Not that they beat him, but they certainly didn't stop Dudley from doing that, no this was the kind of abuse Vernon had always bestowed upon him-words. Words that hurt, words that killed his self-esteem and undermined his confidence, words that made him feel powerless and useless.

            "I want you to know I am holding you personally responsible for the safety of my wife and son…"Vernon was saying.

            Harry just stared at the man with his mouth agape. "Personally….responsible? So… if they have a car accident after your funeral, it will be my fault?" he asked incredulously.

            "You know what I mean, _Harry, _that Moldewarts and those Dead Heaters of yours!"

            "Of mine?" Harry was now seething, he felt Remus' hand on his shoulder to remind him to calm down. "I have no control over what any of those 'freaks' do! But you know what? I will try my best to keep them safe, because that is what families do. And despite the years of abuse I suffered in your care, they are still my family and I will do what is right, because that is what my 'freak' parents would have done!" Harry turned quickly on his heel and left the room, not realizing or caring that Remus had stayed behind.

            As Vernon Dursley watched his nephew slam the door, Remus Lupin slipped off the invisibility cloak he was wearing and edged in front of the man. "One heck of a young man, Harry is," he said softly.

            Vernon nearly jumped out of the bed. "You… you're one of those freaks! Get out! I'll call the nurse!"

            "Actually, Mr. Dursley you are quite correct. Even for a wizard I am considered a bit of a "freak". You see, sir, I am a werewolf, and as it is very close to the full moon, my temper is a bit harder to control. As for calling a nurse," Remus held up his wand and muttered something, "I don't think they will hear you."

            "What? What are you going to do to me?"

            The werewolf laughed , "do to you? I assure you, I am just here to talk about Harry's welfare!"

            "That little brat has spoiled my life and my family! I want nothing more to do with him! Should have sent him straight to an orphanage when he was left on my doorstep!"

            "I will inform Professor Dumbledore of your request. However, it is truly a shame that you can't see what a wonderful and selfless young man he is. You know, Dursley, when you die, and have no doubt, eventually you will, I am sure James and Lily will be waiting to discuss your treatment of their son!" 

            Vernon couldn't help but notice that despite the man's outward calm, there was a feral look in his eyes and a threatening posture to his body. "I am sure I will not be going to the same place as those two freaks!"

            "I'm sure you won't be either!" Remus growled as he disappeared under the cloak and snuck out the door as the nurse came in to check on her patient. Remus knew Dursley wasn't in any real danger and didn't care even if he was. It would serve the bastard right! He was so mad at Dumbledore for leaving Harry with the Dursleys and at himself for not going against his orders and checking on the poor child, that he completely lost sight of his charge. He grabbed at Dudley's arm in the waiting room and whispered quickly, "where's Harry?"

            Dudley twitched at bit, but recognized Lupin's voice. "He said he was going to walk home. He was really teed about something, all the glasses on the table exploded when he passed!" he said into the air, slightly awed. Remus disapparated to the street below and frantically started to search for the young wizard.

            "Relax, Lupin," Alastor Moody growled invisibly. "I got him in my sights. I thought it best to just let him walk it off a bit-I heard what he did to Dumbledore's office. I'll follow him. Why don't you repot in? You do know why's he's got his dander up, don't you?"

            Remus nodded, knowing that Moody's magical eye could see him under the invisibility cloak. He often wondered if the old auror could see through his clothes too. Sirius had always joked about it, 'hope my skivvies are clean!' The thought brought a smile to Lupin's face. Gads he had missed Sirius all those years! It was almost as though he had never come back. Well, the old Sirius never did, but at least now the truth was out. He took a deep breath and went to find Dumbledore.

            The hospital was about two kilometers from Privet Drive and it was a beautiful day. The walk really helped Harry get his emotions in check. He could hear the tapping of Moody's wooden leg behind him, but he chose to ignore his guard. The house was locked up tight and Harry didn't have a key, so he plopped down on the steps to wait for his aunt. He was thirsty and hot and really wanted to get inside, so he got up to try the door again. 

            "Alohamora," a gruff voice said from behind him, and the door unlocked.

            "Thanks, Moody, I, er didn't think of that!"

            "All this Muggle secrecy rot! Kids can't even open a bloody door by themselves!" Moody growled, shaking his head under his cloak.

            Aunt Petunia and Dudley came home about an hour later. His aunt bypassed Harry without a word and went into the kitchen to fix dinner. Dudley sat on the couch across from where his cousin was curled up in the big chair in the corner, reading.

            "So, what did the git say to you? He got you pretty riled, didn't he?" Dudley asked his cousin.

            Harry looked up from his book in shock. "Yeah, yeah he did."

            "Mum said that if she'd known he was going to get shirty with you, she wouldn't have brought you there"

            "Oh, and she expected him to give me flowers? Come on! When has he ever said even one kind word to me?"

            Dudley looked pensive. "Listen… I know he's been… we've been obnoxious prats. That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry I treated you so badly. I guess I didn't know any better. I thought men were suppose to show they were strong and in charge.  Didn't have much of a role model, did I? I didn't know that I went too far, I didn't see how much I hurt you. That's what those Dementor things showed me last year; all the times I bullied you and beat you up- well other kids, too- but mostly I saw you. You, when Dad threw you in the cupboard for the first time. You, when he dragged you by the hair, and slammed you into the wall. I heard all the slurs and taunts, all the screams and sobs. And I am so, so sorry. I guess I was afraid if I didn't follow his lead that he would do the same things to me." Dudley hung his head, holding back tears. "I really am sorry, Harry."

            Harry nodded, his own eyes bright. "Apology accepted," he choked out softly. " Why do you still do it, then? I mean you were beating on Mark just a couple of weeks ago."

            Dudley looked up, shrugging, "I don't know. I guess that's what the guys expect from me. They're my only friends, that's what we do for fun. But you're right. I knew I shouldn't after that, I shouldn't have…" the big boy shook his head. "I just fell back into it, I guess."

            "Old habits die hard," Harry said, back in philosophical mode.

            "Make you a deal," his cousin said suddenly, "I'll treat you better, but I still get to tease you. Have to keep the hero's head from getting too big! And you.. you promise not to turn me into a pig!"

            "Okay, fair enough. But you don't have to worry about my ego, there's plenty of people trying to knock me down a few notches!"

            "Are there? So, why are you such a hero?"

            Harry explained his life in the magical world to his cousin. Dudley's reactions went from fear to awe to anger and settled back on fear in the end. "This madman and his mates are trying to kill you? That's why you have to live here? That's why you have bodyguards! Whoa! So, I might never see you again?" Harry shrugged. "Just like my roommate, Brian?"

            "Brian?"

            "He was a good mate, at school you know. Most everybody hates me, I've got a bit of a rep as a bully" Harry grinned, as Dudley continued., "but Brian saw through that, he gave me a chance. He had his own problems at home, his father drank and beat up his mum, and we talked a lot. I even told him about you! But he went home for Christmas and didn't come back"

            "He quit school?"

            "Killed himself."

            Harry's eye widened in shock, "he… killed himself?" Nobody's life could possibly be worse than his own. Harry could not understand why a regular kid would take his own life. "Why?"

            Dudley shook his head, "his parent's had gotten divorced over the summer, and then his Dad flitted at Christmas, and his girlfriend dumped him. He was just really in a downer about everything. He e-mailed me, just before, wanting help, I guess, I wasn't sure what to say. So I didn't say anything. And then, when I went back to school…." Dudley couldn't continue.

            "There's not much you could have done."

            "I think there was! And I don't want it to happen again. I don't want you to die, Harry. You're like my brother, or at least you should be. I want to know that you're okay. Could you write to me or something, so I know?"

            Harry smiled benignly, "sure Dud, how do you feel about owl post?"

            Remus appeared in Harry's room after dinner. He looked very tired and a little worried as he muttered a silencing charm on the small room. "Start packing your things, Harry, you are leaving tomorrow morning instead of Friday."

            "Why?" the young wizard was actually kind of glad that he would be spending all of his birthday away from the Dursleys. The last few days had been quite stressful around number 4, but the change of plans surprised him.

            "Your old friend Tom seems to be planning a little something for your birthday." Remus told him grimly. "We think its best for you to be at Headquarters the entire day."

            "Do you know what he's planning? Are Dudley and Aunt Petunia safe?"

            "As safe as ever. We aren't quite sure what he's going to do, but he's been asking Severus a lot of questions about your occulmency training, and what he saw. So, Dumbledore thinks it will probably another mental attack."

            "Wonderful!" Harry replied sarcastically, "Great way to spend my sixteenth birthday! Who else can we invite? Bellatrix? Wormtail?"

            Remus sat down next to Harry on the bed, and put his arm around him, but the disturbed young man pulled away. "We'll be with you, Harry, don't be afraid."

            "I'm not!" he replied angrily. "I'm just sick of all this! And I don't know how much he can see through me! How much he can get from my head! I could put the whole Order in danger! You're better off just leaving me alone!"

            "We are well aware of all that, but I for one would never leave you to deal with this alone! I am already on his hit list! I don't care about that! I don't want to see you hurt, Harry. Your safety is the Orders number one priority!"

            "Yeah, yeah right, got to keep your weapon safe," Harry mumbled.       

            "Weapon? What are you talking about, Harry? Wait. Does this have to do with what Sirius said?" A look of enlightened darkness came over the werewolf's face as he remembered the conversation from last summer. "No, Harry, we were talking about the prophecy, the fact that Voldemort thought that knowing it would give him an advantage…"

            "An advantage over what, Remus?! Me! The damn thing is about me! How to defeat me!" Harry roared, not noticing the affect his words were having or that his eyes were glowing. "I _am_ the  weapon! I _am_ the one who must kill him… or him me!"

            Remus put his head in his hands, trying to hold back the tears. Harry suddenly realized that Remus had not known, that Dumbledore hadn't told him- or anyone else probably. Of course it had to be kept secret or Voldemort could find out about it! He had just put Remus in even more danger, and he shouldn't share this burden with anyone else, either.

            "We probably shouldn't talk about this here, Harry." Remus said finally, his voice still shaking. "But we will talk about it. Its obviously weighing very heavily on your mind. You need to share your feelings about all this. You can't possibly go through this by yourself, and I promise you, I will be here for you. I promise, Harry."

            The young man stared at the floor, allowing his ex-professor to finally touch him. So much for a nice pleasant birthday. But at least he would still be surrounded by friends.


	11. Grimmnew Place

****

****

**_On Your Mark_**__

_By Arlo_

**Chapter ****11- Grimm-new Place******

            Remus had left to make sure everything was ready for Harry at his new home, but not before having a 'discussion' with Petunia Dursley about the treatment of her nephew all these years. When Harry had knocked on her door to say good-bye and to wish Uncle Vernon luck (just to be polite), her eyes had been red and swollen and her face pale. She refused to talk about what was troubling her and Harry had felt a bit sorry for her. After all, her whole world was centered around normalcy, and this week had been anything but normal for her.

            "Are you okay, Aunt Petunia?" he asked her gently.

            "Yes," she sniffed.

            "I, er, hope Remus didn't upset you too much."

            "None of your concern. He didn't say anything that I hadn't already known."

            Harry wasn't sure whether to press her further, but decided to leave it there. "I'm leaving in the morning," he told her instead.

            "I know"

            "Okay, then goodbye. I hope everything turns out well for you."

            She nodded, "you too, Harry, you too." He could barely hear her. "I will be leaving very early, Vernon's surgery is at 9," she said a little louder.

            "Er, Aunt Petunia, if you need me to stay…"

            "No, we'll be fine. It's best if you are gone before Vernon comes home. Besides, Marge is coming back with me tonight. Yes, it's best you leave."

            Harry sighed and left the room. As he closed the door he thought he heard her say something like, "good luck, sweetheart," but was sure it was his imagination. 

            He had just gone back to his room to make sure he was all packed, when Dudley appeared at his door a few minutes later. He was holding a nicely wrapped box and looked a bit self conscious as he handed it to his cousin. "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

            "Th...thanks," Harry said haltingly after the shock had worn off a bit. "You've never gotten me a present before. Thank you!"

            "No, and neither did mum and dad. That must have really buggered you. I used to think it was great that I was the only one who got presents. I think my record was thirty seven or something one year! I should have realized how greedy that was. I never even shared any with you! Gads, was I a real prat!!

            "It's okay Dudley, really. It did hurt, but I guess I just got used to it. I thought it a bit of a laugh actually, the way you would manipulate them into getting you more stuff! They're quite thick  aren't they? I'm glad you've seen the light. Some people never do!"

            "Yeah, like Dad," Dudley mumbled. "Hey you gonna open that?" he asked excitedly.

            "You sure it's not going to explode or anything?"

            "Course not! Didn't think of that-next time maybe!"

            Harry snorted, "next time?" He tore off the brightly colored balloon wrapping paper and folded it neatly, placing it on his desk. Dudley looked at him curiously. "Maybe I can use it for your gift, next year," Harry said shrugging, "yeah that's it!  I'll get you a nice racing broom, or maybe some wizard robes!" he laughed and his cousin joined in hesitantly. Harry slowly opened the box to reveal a pair of boxing gloves. Taking them out, he noticed that, like everything he had ever gotten from the Dursleys, they were slightly used. He raised his eyebrows at Dudley in question.       

            "They were Brian's," the bigger boy said softly, his eyes downcast.

            Harry was glad he hadn't made a snide remark, as the generosity of the gift suddenly hit him. "Are you sure?"

            Dudley nodded. "He used to spar with me sometimes. He was small and fast and goaded me to do better. Just like you."

            "Wow, thank you, Big D. This is really nice."

            "I figured  you needed all the help you could get fighting that Voldymart. There's a book too, so you can learn some moves."

            Sure enough, Harry pulled a brand new looking book from the box and flipped through it. It seemed to be a beginners guide to the noble sport and had some excellent illustrations of proper technique. "Thanks Dudley, I really appreciate it."

            Dudley smiled broadly, "bet those Death Eaters won't know what hit them!"

            "I certainly hope not!" Harry laughed. " I'm glad we got to know each other a bit, Dudley," Harry told his cousin.

            "So am I. Maybe next summer you could come to the gym with me and spar? Get you in better shape!"

            "I'd like that, really"      

            "I'll bet you're a formidable opponent- even without magic!" Dudley smiled as he emphasized the last word.

            Harry slept peacefully all night, waking when he heard Aunt Petunia in the shower. He got up and dressed and went to put coffee on for her. She didn't usually eat, but he decided to make toast anyway, knowing she would probably be at the hospital all day. She gratefully accepted both and sat down.

            "Thank you, Harry. I really do hope you have a good year. Believe it or not, I don't wish you ill."

            Harry smiled grimly, "thanks, the feeling's mutual."

            "Your mother would have been very proud of you, you know," she said out of the blue.

            "So I've been told."

            Petunia contemplated her nephew, but then just grabbed her purse and jacket and went to the door without saying anything more. Jake was picking her up on his way to work and Harry wanted to talk to the man. He followed his aunt outside and the car pulled up a few minutes later. Jake was disappointed that Harry was leaving early as they had a birthday surprise waiting for him, but he understood, never the less. Harry went back inside and cleaned up from breakfast, then went to bring his things down. Remus showed up about an hour later and Harry was ready and waiting. After making sure that his escort was really the werewolf, they walked to Mrs. Figg's, from where they would be traveling.

            "I didn't think you could floo into Headquarters," Harry remarked as Remus handed him some floo powder. 

            "We aren't hiding from the Ministry any more, so we have more control over the system, in and out. Only Dumbledore and I know the code to open it, and there is someone waiting at the other end to make sure no one else tries to floo in while it is open," Remus explained.

            Harry landed in the sitting room on the ground floor, shaking soot from his hair and clothes. He never did like flooing, but it certainly was fast. He heard Remus behind him and scurried to get out of the way. Suddenly, something heavy hit his knees and he fell backwards, knocking the werewolf sideways and almost hitting his head on the hearth. 

            "Harry Potter Sir! Harry Potter Sir! Welcome home!!" Dobby the house elf  cried from somewhere above him.

            "Dobby! What are you doing here? And don't scare me like that, okay?"

            "Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter Sir," the elf said hanging his head. "Dobby will go punish hisself, now" he said dejectedly and raised his arm to disappear.

            "No! Dobby, no,  I don't want you punished! I just want you to be more careful next time okay?" Harry told him. "Are you working here now?"

            "Harry Potter Sir is so good and kind and noble! Dobby is very happy to be working here for Professor Loopy. Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter Sir and Headmaster Dumbledore! Would sirs like breakfast? Winky would be happy to cook for sirs."

            "Winky is here too?" Harry asked. 

            "Yes, Harry Potter Sir, Winky didn't get on too well with the other elves at Hogwarts. Well, Dobby either, but Winky still likes her Butterbeers and couldn't always do her work! So Dobby asked Professor Dumbledore if Winky could work here too."

            "That was very good of you Dobby." Remus told the elf, grinning. "I haven't had breakfast yet. How about you, Harry?"

            "I had some toast, but I guess I could eat again"

            "Good. Dobby will you tell Winky that we will be taking breakfast in the dining room in about one half an hour?"

            "Very good, Master Loopy, sir. Dobby will ask Winky to make all of Harry Potter Sirs favorite foods." The elf suddenly disappeared with a crack before Harry could tell him that he wasn't all that hungry.

            The young wizard looked around the grand parlor. The ground floor rooms had been sealed off last summer and were still being renovated at Christmas. The public room they were in was off the entry hall and apparently the Blacks had wanted to make a grand impression on their guests. The ornate fireplace mantle was carved with gargoyles and serpents in black marble. The marble extended down to the floor where it was now covered by a red and gold rug, embossed with a large phoenix in the middle. Fancy dark wood tables and throne like chairs were spread around the room in groupings of two or three. A large settee covered in red velvet sat under the front window. It did not seem to be a very comfortable space, however, and Harry wasn't expecting to be spending much time in there.

            Remus led Harry into the entry hall and up the stairs. The shrunken house elf heads were gratefully no longer mounted on the wall, but it was the silence that Harry found interesting. "Where's Sirius' mother?" he asked, referring to the portrait that had spewed insults at them all last summer.

            "Oh, she fell off the wall when… when the last of the Blacks…." Remus didn't need to finish. Apparently the permanent sticking charm that held the portrait to the wall wasn't as permanent as Sirius had thought. "The tapestry, too," he added. "Good thing Sirius didn't know about the charm breaking that way, he might have killed himself just to get them out of here!" the werewolf joked morosely. Neither of them really thought it funny and they made their way up the stairs in silence.

            Harry started to turn off at the second landing, but Remus shook his head and led him up further. "We moved your room. It's on the fourth floor now, next to ours.. mine," he corrected, as they made their way to the final landing and towards the front of the house. Opening the door to the room on the right side, Remus looked appraisingly at Harry, "I hope you like it. We, well Sirius mostly, put a lot of thought into it."

            Harry looked around the room in speechless shock. Deep gold walls were accented by crisp white moldings and dark red carpet. The drapes and duvet were red and gold stripes. Pillows in the shapes of Quidditch balls were tossed on the bed, which was identical to the one he had at Hogwarts, minus the heavy hangings. It was something else on the bed that caught his eye, and he went over to pick it up.

            "Sirius had given you an identical one when you were born, Harry, although I doubt you'd remember it. We looked all over for a duplicate, found him in a Muggle toy store." Remus told him as Harry sat on the bed, holding the stuffed black dog.

            "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!" the dog said in Sirius' gravelly voice. Harry started, staring at the toy, which now barked in a very Padfoot like way. 

Remus laughed, "You must have squeezed his paw! He says a few other things, too, by the way," he said watching Harry with trepidation. The young man seemed to be on the verge of either tears or laughter, Remus could not be sure. He could see the indecision on his face, finally Harry smiled, and Remus let out his breath.

"Wow, I've never had, I mean I don't remember ever having anything like this! He's kinda cute! Thanks. Ron once told me about his teddy bear that the twins turned into a spider, but I really didn't see the big deal at the time. I guess I didn't .. cause, I never…" The tears that had been under the surface finally came to Harry's eyes, and Remus sat down next to him on the bed.

"I understand, Harry. I know your childhood was kind of lacking. So was mine to be honest. Just get it out. You need to understand your emotions. It's really important, especially for you."

"Me?"

"You," Remus told him. "You already know you have empathy, that's feeling other people's emotions. But if you can't feel and understand your own, then you won't be able to make full use of that gift. It might even drive you a bit mad, actually. So getting in touch with your feelings  has got to be the first step toward controlling your power." 

"What power?"

Remus sighed heavily. Harry could be really thick sometimes! "The power of emotions. The power that is inside everyone, even Muggles, to do things beyond their abilities in times of great stress. The power that caused those pictures of your aunt's to fly into your hand, and caused the vials in the hospital to explode. The power that has helped you get the better of Lord Voldemort several times already."

"You mean love?"

"That is certainly the strongest of them, yes. But the power that is kept behind locked doors at the Department of Mysteries is the whole range of human emotions. Love, hate, anger, happiness, pity, pleasure, pain. All of them."

"Emotions have power? And mine are more powerful than anyone else's? Why?"

"Because, Mr. Potter, you are an empath, and not just an average magical empath. You have the rare ability to be able to use those emotions to supplement your magic. You can focus and control that power for your benefit. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Yes, I think so. So I can take the feelings that I get and use them in my magic?"

"Yes."

"And I can learn to control them?"

"Yes."

"And Voldemort can't"

"No. The only other person I know that can is Dumbledore. It is a rare gift, although there are probably others out there."

"So, this is rare?"

"Right."

"And Dumbledore knew I had it?"

"He suspected you did. Your mother also had the ability and generally, the focus point is the eyes. So since you have your mother's eyes, it was safe to assume…"

"That's why everyone comments on my eyes, then. Does everyone know about this except me?"

"No, actually very few people were aware of Lily's gift. We aren't even sure Voldemort knew. People comment on your eyes because they are such a beautiful color." Remus smiled warmly at the young man.

"Okay, But Dumbledore didn't tell me anything about this!" Harry pressed, getting angry at the headmaster once again.

"He most likely couldn't be certain until it started to manifest itself, Harry. Magic grows with the person and emotions are one of the last things to mature. In fact, they keep growing and evolving as you age. There are so many different factors in emotional growth, that is why they are so difficult to understand. What makes one person laugh and another cry in the same situation? Why do some people love so deeply and others not at all. It is certainly one of the mysteries of humanity." Remus shrugged, "ah, sweet mysteries of life!"

Harry finally understood. "Do you think I will be able to control them and become more powerful?"

"Empathic Focal Magic is one of the strongest of the magics, once you learn to properly use it."

"And if I can't?"

"You'll probably keep blowing things up left and right!" Remus grinned.

"Great, just great!"

"Relax Harry, I have every confidence that you will be able do this, and fairly easily, too. You have already shown great control of your emotions. I would have expected you to have blown up Snape long ago!"

Remus left and went downstairs. Harry checked out the attached bathroom with it's snitch shower curtain and Gryffindor towels. He closed the door to his room and went to eat. As he entered the dining room, he was surprised to see Kingsley and Dumbledore at the table with Remus.

"Good morning," The youngest man said, squinting from the bright sunlight streaming into the large window. "This is a really bright room!"

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "It took a long time to get the bugs out, so to speak, but it has turned out to be quite a pleasant room, especially in the mornings. Well, Harry it's good to see you looking so well. I hope you found your room to be acceptable?"

"Yes, sir. It's great! Feels like home already!"

"Good, good. I am certainly happy to hear that. Ah, thank you Dobby," Dumbledore said as the elf brought in tea and food.

Everyone was quiet while they ate breakfast. Finally, Kingsley addressed Harry. "So, Mr. Potter, I understand that you ran quite a good defense class last term. I'm hoping you can give me a bit of advice."

Harry looked up at the now ex-auror and realized that he had meant the D.A. "Are you going to be the new Defense professor?" Kinsley Shacklebolt nodded. "Wicked! That's great! It's been awhile since we had someone who knows what they're doing!" Harry exclaimed, smiling toward Remus as he spoke.

"Yes, but I don't know how good a teacher I will be. I've never done it before. I'm more used to the action of the field."

"There's action at Hogwarts!" Harry told him. "Just hang around me for a while!" The professors all laughed, glad that the young hero could joke about his 'adventures'. "Besides you can't possibly be worse than last year's teacher!"

"I whole-heartedly agree," the Headmaster said. "I must apologize to the school at the feast. I believe that someone with practical experience is just what the students need this year. I am certain Professor Shacklebolt will do quite well! Of course, I am sure Mr. Potter will be happy to lend you some assistance." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Harry.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Very good, then our first new Student Professorial Assistant has accepted the post!" Dumbledore exclaimed as Remus and Kingsley smiled knowingly.

"Wait a minute, sir. What's a Student Professorial Assistant? And I don't recall accepting anything!" Harry narrowed his eyes and looked curiously at the three professors.

Dumbledore  chuckled, "I won't hold you to it, Harry. I suppose it would be only fair for you to know the details before you make a decision!" Harry nodded. "It has been suggested at staff meetings for the last several years to go back to having students assist the professors with some of their work, as was the custom at Hogwarts until about fifty years ago. There was a decline in the student population at that time that made the position unnecessary. There was also a bit of  scandal involving cheating, but that's all in "Hogwarts A History", Dumbledore winked at Harry. "Perhaps Miss Granger could fill you in. Well, back to the explanation, then. After  the problems last year, and the complaints of some parents that the quality of  education at the school has been slipping these last few years, it has been decided to reinstate the position of Student Professorial Assistant, or SPA, to help the teachers devote more time to classes and less to grading homework and supervising detentions. So we will be promoting the most outstanding students to the SPA position in the subject in which they excel. Obviously, Mr. Potter you are the most qualified for the SPA position in DADA. There was a bit of a, er, disagreement over which subject Miss Granger was best suited for, but I believe that Professors McGonagall and Vector were able to come to an amicable agreement." This comment elicited laughter all around, and Harry could just picture the two witches fighting over Hermione! "Now," Dumbledore continued, "all of those selected will be informed of the honor when they are sent their booklists next week. So you will have plenty of time to review the requirements and decide, Harry."

"Okay, wow, this is quite an honor!" Harry responded, thinking it over. He wasn't sure whether he really could devote the time necessary and keep up with his other classes.  

"It is indeed an honor. I do have one other request for you to consider, Harry."

"What's that, sir?"

"This years fifth years are woefully behind in their studies for the Defense OWLs, and since you did so very well on your tests, and also with the DA, I would like for you to teach an OWL review course this year."

"Teach a course? Me?"

"I can think of no better qualified person. Either Professor Shacklebolt or Professor Lupin will be available to assist you, if necessary, but I am certain that you are more than capable of handling it on your own."

"Wow, thank you, sir. Can I think about it a little?"

"Of course. I understand you still have some open time in your schedule, and naturally, you will receive extra credits. You can give me your answer when you decide on the SPA position."

"Thank you, sir"

Dumbledore took his leave and Remus took Harry on a tour of the refurbished house. They went from the dining room to the adjoining library, and the teenager frowned.

"I suppose this isn't going to be your favorite room, hmm? More Hermione's style?" Remus questioned upon seeing the look on Harry's face.

"No, no, it's really nice! And… so many books!"

"It took us a while to get rid of the more dangerous ones. Almost got my hand bit off  a couple of times! Finally had to get some help from Madam Pince to sort them out. We gave her quite a few for the restricted section in appreciation."

Harry's frown turned upward a bit, as he turned to Lupin, "I really wanted to talk with Dumbledore about all this empathy stuff! But he left before I could mention it!"

"He'll be back," Remus told him, knowing the old man had purposely  distracted Harry's attention to give him a boost of confidence going into tonight. "So do you like the library?"

It was a beautifully appointed room with shelves filled with all sorts of books lining the walls. There was a marvelous old roll top desk with all kind of cubby holes in it on one side of the room. On the other was a long , narrow table, perfect for doing homework. Several comfortable over stuffed chairs sat by the fireplace and a leather sofa stretched the width of the room. It was Hermione paradise! "So, I wonder who won the battle for Hermione's services, McGonagall or Vector?" Harry asked, grinning.

"I wouldn't dare bet against McGonagall!" Remus said laughing. "Hermione's made quite an impression on everyone around here. You've made an excellent choice in friends, Harry!"

"Ron's a good friend, too!" Harry protested, defending  his mate.

"Absolutely. The Weasley's are all great people! Well, except for…" Remus said.

"Any news on Percy?" Harry asked as they went through the passageway connecting the library with the parlor where Harry had arrived.

"Actually, yes. Good news in fact. I completely forgot to tell you! I'm sorry." Remus told him. "Let's see, he sent a letter to his family and they are getting together for dinner soon. And the Minister received a letter of resignation from him yesterday."

"He quit his job?"

"Apparently so."

"But, where was he?"

"On holiday, supposedly. A long planned one at that. It seems the Minister 'forgot' that he had put in for the time off months ago. Probably figured he'd never actually take it!" Lupin explained.

"Well, that's good news! The Weasleys have been very upset about him."

"Yes, what he did to his family…" Remus sighed, shaking his head. "Come on upstairs, you haven't seen the infirmary yet!"

"Great. As long as I don't have to spend too much time in there!"

The tour continued up to the first floor with the Drawing Room that Harry had helped decontaminate with Sirius and the Weasleys last summer. Harry glanced at the wall above the mantle. The tapestry delineating the "Most Noble and Ancient House of Black"  was now replaced by only a bare, faded wall. "We need to find something to put up there," Remus told him.

            "How about a portrait of Sirius?" Harry asked.

            Remus laughed, "oh I can just imagine that! It's too bad he never sat for one! Maybe we can make a nice photo montage or something, though. That's a good idea, Harry."

            They went across the hall to the infirmary, which was positioned in the front right corner, two floors below Harry's room. It was set up with several hospital style beds, a large potions cabinet and a small desk. Adjoining it, on the far side of the fireplace, was a bath and then a bedroom, which could be used for more hospital space if needed. Right now it was Emmeline Vance's room, as she was the Orders chief healer. There was one more bedroom on the first floor and it was set up as a dormitory for Order members who needed to get some rest between missions. Upstairs, the rooms were more private. The room Harry and Ron had shared last year was now refurbished as a guest room, as were the other rooms on the second floor. The third floor bedrooms were all decorated in a more feminine style and Harry assumed that this was where Hermione, Ginny and Luna would stay. Tonks' room was just below Remus' on the front left. Kingsley's room was adjacent to Remus' and Ron and Neville's was adjacent to Harry's. Finally, Remus led Harry through a door between the two back bedrooms, one of which belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the other to Dumbledore. There was an old and narrow staircase, the treads of which were uneven and worn, that led up to the attic. Harry, who was expecting a dark and dusty space was quite surprised by the light, airy room he saw.

            "When Dobby first came, he helped us clean this place up, you can imagine how bad it was! Anyway, he did such a great job we told him he could live up here. Naturally, he refused. But we did talk him into making a room for himself and Winky over there." Remus pointed to the front right corner, where there were partition walls and a small door. "I don't think he'll mind if I show you!"

            Harry laughed. It certainly looked like Dobby's room. The floor was covered in mismatched pieces of old rugs, the walls with assorted draperies and had painting and photographs hung at about knee height all around the room. Two small mattresses lay on the floor on one side, covered in pieces of threadbare blankets. On the other side there was a small, child size table and chairs and an old pot belly stove was connected to the flue. Finally, a small sofa sat under an oval window, strewn with dozens of throw pillows of all colors and patterns, all of which were knit in the same shape and stuffed with assorted rags. Harry could not stop laughing at the creative use which Dobby had found for Hermione's elf freedom hats! "Minerva told me about Hermione's hobby. I thought you would like it!" Remus told him.

            "It's definitely Dobby!" Harry agreed. 'And certainly much nicer than a nest under the boiler.' he thought to himself not really wanting to think about the Black's traitorous elf. "Remus, what happened to Kreacher?"

            "Erm, well, we found him dead when we returned after….after the Ministry"

            "He's Dead? Good!"

            "Yes, I must agree, saved me the trouble," Remus said bitterly. "I must admit I was certainly angry enough to have done it, too! Not that I'm proud of it, but…well, I'm sure you understand, Harry."

            "Definitely. I certainly didn't know if I would be able to control myself if I saw him!" Harry agreed angrily. He wondered, not for the first time, exactly what kind of 'persuasion' Dumbledore had used to get the nasty elf to tell him what he had done that night. 'He deserved whatever he got!' he thought, shaking his head.

            The two went back into Harry's room where Remus started to help him unpack. Harry was distracted by the portrait of a Seeker over the fireplace, zooming around inside the frame, obviously searching for the snitch. Harry saw the little ball before he did, but the player in the painting caught it with ease, anyway. He had just started checking out the many photographs of his family and friends that had been neatly placed on the mantle, when he heard Remus swear.

            "Ouch, bloody hell, what was that?" the werewolf put his red streaked finger in his mouth and looked into Harry's trunk. Harry's heart dropped as he realized what it was that Lupin had found. "Is this the mirror that..?" Remus started to ask, but then caught the young man's dejected look. "What happened?"

            Harry sank down into the chair in front of the fireplace, his head in his hands.

            "Harry?" Remus tilted his head and eyed him curiously. He then walked over next to Harry and knelt down beside him, waiting for an answer. When Harry finally spoke, his heart broke as he heard explanation for the shattered mirror.

            "…So you see, I never even opened it! It's all my fault! I could have talked to him! I could have used it to check on him! I would have known he was safe, that it was a trap!" the grief-stricken teenager sobbed.

            Tears in his own eyes kept Remus from looking at his young charge. Fate certainly could be cruel, very cruel, especially for both Harry and Sirius. "It's not your fault, Harry. I can see how you would feel that way, but we all made a lot of mistakes this year." Remus shook his head sadly, "Sirius didn't really explain what it was, we didn't ask you why you didn't use it when you called in the fire. We all should have make sure you were all right, with everything that was going on. I never did talk to Snape about your occulmency lessons, I should have gone up there to speak to you both. The thing now is to learn from all our mistakes. Pick up the pieces, so to speak" Lupin said, going over to the trunk, carefully picking out the shards of glass and putting them in a conjured envelope. "We need to make sure all of the pieces are here before we can repair it. Unless…" he wondered, as he handed a large shard of mirror to Harry and walked out of the room.

            Harry took it, not really seeing through his teary green eyes. He started when he heard  Lupin's voice coming from his hand. Looking closely he saw the werewolf's face in the mirror. "Hi, Remus. I guess it still works, then," he sniffed

            "Yes, it does," came a voice from right behind him as Remus walked back into the room. "We need to think about what we should do about this. It may be a case of 'the more the merrier', if you know what I mean!"

            "We could use the pieces so more people can communicate with each other!" Harry replied in understanding.

            "Exactly."

            Feeling a bit better after talking about Sirius' mirror, Harry finished unpacking his trunk, while Remus showed him some of the other features of the room. "Your broom goes here, Harry," the older man told him, taking his Firebolt and placing it gently on a set of  snitch shaped hooks on the wall. "And Hedwig's cage goes on the perch over here." Remus hung the owl cage on one branch of a tree like perch by the side window, complete with leaves and a patch of grass underneath. Harry knew Hedwig would be pleased when she returned from her annual run collecting his birthday gifts.

            "Now for the best part of the room, you have to look up!" Remus pointed smiling broadly. Harry gasped. The ceiling was blue with fluffy clouds drifting by, despite the fact that it was a dreary drizzly day. "It's not quite like the one in the Great Hall," Remus explained, "we do have our limitations! It only goes from day to night, and they are always the same. Of course it's always a sunny day in here and it's always a winter evening at night," Remus winked.

            "Sirius!"

            "Of course I'm serious, you don't think Padfoot would have made it a spring night do you?" They both laughed.

            "I can't wait to see it!"

            "Oh, you can't miss it! Naturally, the Dog Star is always positioned right above the bed. He wanted to made sure you knew he was always watching over you," Remus added, his voice cracking slightly.

            The rest of the day flew by. Kingsley spent most of the day in the library, preparing for his new job, and Harry and Remus joined him later to help plan his lessons. Harry was  sure the ex-auror would make an excellent teacher by the questions he was asking and the amount of work he was putting into it. It made Harry a little jealous and he started thinking more about Dumbledore's offers.

            Dinner was  a delicious roast chicken and mashed potatoes, although Harry thought the potatoes had a slight taste of butter beer, they were good anyway. Tonks had joined them and she kept the mood light by changing into various famous actresses and singers for Harry's amusement, although it was Remus who asked one of the Weird Sisters out. Harry returned to his room after dinner, followed by Lupin and they discussed the plan of action for the night, hoping that Voldemort stayed quiet. The young hero wanted to make sure the Order members stayed out of sight so that Voldemort couldn't get any information out of Harry's mind. Remus agreed to remain invisibly cloaked, but promised to interfere if Harry seemed to be in any danger, or if Voldemort tried to completely possess the young man, as he did at the Ministry.

            Harry got comfortable and ready for bed. He read his bible awhile, scanning over his favorite inspirational passages to get in the proper frame of mind. The stars glowed on the ceiling, with the brightest one, Sirius, directly over his head. He was glad  he knew his Godfather would be watching over him tonight, wherever he now was. He finally fell into a fitful sleep, only to be forced awake shortly after midnight by a burst of pain in his scar. The battle had begun.

_A/N  Whew! Long chapter! My decorating muse insisted on putting in its two knuts, and the descriptions got a bit long, but we are all satisfied with the outcome. I hope to post the next one before taking a holiday to give my typing fingers a rest-both of them! Well, ok I sometimes use four or five! Happy reading!_


	12. Black Knight

**_On Your Mark_**

_By Arlo_

**Chapter 12- Black Knight**

            The nightmare had started out as usual, seeing Sirius and Bellatrix duel and watching in fear as his Godfather fell backwards through the veil and disappear forever. This time though, Sirius came back and pleaded with Harry to come and join him. Even the dream Harry felt his scar prickle and burn, and somewhere in the back of his subconscious mind, he knew this was no longer his nightmare alone. He struggled and moaned trying to force himself awake. A burst of pain and a scream came from the bed at the same time as a loud bang from the fireplace across the room.

            Harry woke with a start, clapping his hand to his forehead, and surveyed the room. He had fallen asleep with his contacts in so he could clearly see the seeker in the portrait snoozing on his broom, and the glowing outlines of the stars on the ceiling. He heard footsteps coming toward him, but seeing no one, he raised his hand for Remus to stop. He did not want him to interfere yet, he wanted to try to do this himself. Harry took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. In again-'Pad' and out once more-'foot'. In-'Pad' and slowly out 'foot'. Gradually his breathing slowed rhythmically 'Pad---foot', 'Pad-------foot', 'Pad--------------foot'. His mind became blank except for the mantra. He could vaguely still feel a prickling sensation in his scar, but he knew he was now in control.

            Harry lost all track of time, eventually opening his eyes when the odd feeling in his forehead had subsided. It was nearing 2 a.m., "Remus?"

            "Right here, Harry. You did great! That was some meditative trance you were in! Maybe you should try and get some sleep. I'll stay right here."

            "He's not done yet," the young man stated almost mechanically. "He's frustrated. He's going to try again."

            Remus looked at him curiously from under the invisibility cloak, as Harry picked up Snuffles, the stuffed dog, laid back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling. Not more than ten minutes later, Harry felt his head explode. Tears came to his eyes which he tried to blink away to keep looking up at the Dog Star. 'He's watching me,' he thought. "I love you Sirius!" he cried out loud to the painted sky. His heart filled and his head cleared a bit. Voldemort had retreated quickly, but not completely. Harry continued to hug Snuffles and stare at the ceiling, breathing slowly, rhythmically and remembering the love he and his Godfather had shared. Fighting back each time the pictures of the veil, the chamber, his parents and the graveyard floated unbidden into his thoughts, he kept up his meditations. Finally, as the sky outside started to glow orange and red and the sky inside turned to blue with fluffy white clouds, he knew it was safe to fall asleep.

            Whispered voices disturbed the silence and Harry cracked one eye open. Bright sunlight was streaming in the window and he turned away. Kingsley and Remus were talking quietly by the fire, and Remus got up from the chair and stretched. Glancing over at the supposedly sleeping teenager, he left the room to get some real sleep himself, leaving Kingsley on watch duty. Harry fell back into a deep sleep, waking a few hours later to an empty room. He got up, showered and dressed and went downstairs to eat. It had been a very long night and he was starving!

            Two things surprised him as he entered the dining room. First, there were streamers and balloons all over and a big banner draped above the window that read 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' He had completely forgotten about his sixteenth birthday! The second surprise was not quite as pleasant, as Severus Snape was sitting at the table staring malevolently at him as he entered the room. Fortunately, Kingsley and Remus were also present. "Good morning, Professors!" Harry greeted with a huge smile, as Snape narrowed his eyes and glared at him curiously.

            "Happy birthday, Harry! Remus exclaimed, coming over and clapping him on the back. "How did you sleep?"

            "Thanks! Fine, I'm really hungry, though!"

            "Fine?" Snape sneered staring warily at the boy, no, young man in the doorway. The change in him was evident. Gone were the baggy and worn out clothes, the beat up glasses and the messy hair. He seemed to have grown in stature, self-confidence and power. But the potions master still saw James Potter's son, standing there and let loose his usual glowering comments. "You slept like a baby? All night? How lovely! Some of us were up all night trying to defend you and themselves from the wrath of the Dark Lord!"

            Harry glared at him but didn't rise to the bait. "Professor," he said politely, "I know you are well aware of my sleeping habits, having been inside my most private thoughts last year. But since you seem so concerned, I fell asleep at dawn and slept quite well until about a half an hour ago, when I got up, showered and washed my hair."  Harry couldn't hold back his smirk at the last part and turned to Remus, to see a similar expression on the werewolf's face. Snape, however wasn't amused. He got up from the table and limped toward the young man. Harry noticed that his face was bruised and his eyes bloodshot, he was holding his right arm loosely by his side, and grimaced as he pushed past Harry and into the entry hall.

            "I'm glad you finally learned occulmency, Potter. It's too bad it was too late to keep your friends from getting hurt and to save your precious Godfather!"

            Harry felt his anger well up inside of him, before he knew it, Snape was launched backwards into the hall, landing on his back. "It's too bad I didn't have a better teacher, Professor," he spat and headed into the library, straight into Albus Dumbledore, who looked as angry as Harry still felt.

            "Stay there," the Headmaster told him, pointing to a chair by the fire, and storming out into the entry hall.

            Harry could hear angry voices, jumbled in a mix of explanations and excuses. Finally, he heard the front door slam and a few minutes later, Dumbledore came back into the library by way of the parlor. "Harry," he said, sitting across from him and looking into his still glowing green eyes, "please try to control your anger with him. Professor Snape had a bad night."

            "And I didn't?"

            "I'm afraid he has some issues to deal with, I'll admit. But, he is under a lot of duress, Voldemort wasn't too happy about your new found prowess at occulmency. Severus had told him that you had not yet had any more lessons and that you were still with your relatives. He obviously felt that neither assumption was correct and took it out on the bearer of the news. Congratulations on an excellent strategy, though. I am very proud of you! It is not easy to teach yourself those techniques. You performed them extremely well, and again, you used your heart to give you strength."

            "Thank you, sir, but Remus helped. He gave me a lot of advice."

            "Hmm, he said you did all of the work! Now, about these little power surges you've been having."

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean…"

"Of course not, Harry. I'm sure if you had been intent on hurting Professor Snape, he would be in St. Mungo's now." Dumbledore said looking up, his eyes twinkling. "We should discuss this another time, though, I believe you have a birthday to celebrate!"

"Absolutely," Remus said from the door to the dining room.. " And Harry hasn't eaten anything yet." 

"I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Nonsense, you said you were starving, and you haven't eaten since dinner last night. Come on, Winky has made Brunch for you." Remus said, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley. The Werewolf turned to Dumbledore, "about those "issues" Severus needs to deal with, Albus, perhaps he should take care of those before he is allowed back in _our_ house," he demanded scathingly. 

Dumbledore appraised the werewolf. The full moon was the next night and he was aware his temper was at its apex. "Yes,  Remus, of course. I will discuss it with him, again. I understand the situation," the wizened wizard said as he left the room.

"Don't let the old bat get to you, Harry," Kingsley told him. "Your father didn't get along with him either." The ex-auror said, referring to the infamous feud between James Potter and Severus Snape. 

"There's no reason Harry has to suffer for it, though."  Lupin seethed leaving the room to compose himself, as Harry sat down to eat.

"Well , Harry, what would you like to do for your birthday? Kingsley asked, changing the subject.

"Kill Snape," the young man said under his breath.

Instead, after lunch Kingsley took Harry out to the back garden where the cleansing of the house had ended. "I kind of like the wilderness," the big man said with a laugh.

Harry looked around. Gardening was something he knew, hated, but was very familiar with. Now this was his very own garden and he could see the outlines of the flower beds, he could smell the primrose and lavender that was now overgrown and picture the greenhouse on the crumbling foundation. He stood staring in concentration at the garden, not hearing that  Kingsley was discussing his own ideas for the space.

"Harry, what do you think?" he asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I think it must have been beautiful! I'd really like to fix it up."

"That's just what I was saying. You can see the outline of the privets over there, there must have been a fountain- probably with serpents. What do you think?"

Harry smiled, "probably. I think we should just do it! Dobby will help, I'm sure."

"Yes, I think this is a great holiday project!" Kingsley said satisfied. Harry had to agree. It would certainly take his mind off his problems.

Dinner was  one of Harry's favorite meals, Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding with roasted potatoes and gravy. Quite a few Order members just happened to turn up for his birthday dinner. Snape was not among them, fortunately.

Even more people managed to come by for cake, and they retired to the drawing room where it would be more comfortable. Harry was presented with at lot of gifts from all the Order members present. The Weasley family were represented by Bill and Charlie who gave Harry an official 'hand' for the family clock, with the admonition  to stay out of "mortal peril". Hestia Jones gave him a Magical Music Machine, which looked very much like a CD walkman, but played small black discs, several of which were gifted to him by Emmiline Vance. The male Order members all had the same theme in mind, 'Constant Vigilance'. Kingsley gave him a Foe Glass, Dedalus Diggle, a Secrecy Sensor and Mad- Eye, a Dark Detector. The presents from Tonks and Remus were more personal, photos of Sirius and his parents and various personal items that belonged to each, including a notebook that Sirius had kept with the instructions for the Marauders map and assorted other things that they had devised in their youth.

Mundungus slipped him a large box of Honeydukes chocolate as he was leaving, "just in case," the codger said with a wink. And Sturgis Podmore gave him some Chocolate Frogs, most likely with the same intention, having spent some time in Azkaban last year. The best gift, however came from Albus Dumbledore. "Happy Birthday, Harry," he said handing him a heavy box. "I think you will be able to put this to good use."

Harry unwrapped the gift revealing a small stone bowl, with odd runes  etched around the rim. "Wow! Thank you, sir! This is great! You'll have to show me how to use it, though."

The others in the room looked curiously at the Pensive, most had never seen one before, and they were extremely expensive, but Dumbledore smiled broadly, his blue eyes twinkling more than ever. "Of course, Harry, lessons are included. However, I have a feeling you already have a pretty good idea how it works!"

Harry nodded and thanked everyone for their gifts, he had already gotten books from Hermione and clothes and a diary from the Evans's, both of which Hedwig had brought that morning. Hagrid had sent his usual cake and a book on the care of Hippogriffs, and Professor McGonagall had sent a very practical gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts. All in all it was the best birthday he had ever had, despite the rough beginning to the day. As a matter of fact it was the only real party he ever remembered having, although he was quite sure his parents had given him a party when he had turned one. He was very happy to be surrounded by friends and his new family and felt more at home than he ever had at Privet Drive. He went to sleep thinking that Sirius had made good on his promise to give him a home, even if he couldn't be here with him.

The next few days flew past. Remus locked himself in his room on Saturday afternoon and didn't emerge until late Sunday. He had been taking the Wolfsbane potion all week, but Harry could tell that the transformation had been hard on him. Remus, of course never complained and Harry had to admire his tenacity. Hedwig had stopped by the Dursleys and Dudley had attached a letter telling Harry that his father was doing much better and would be home early next week. Harry had to laugh at his cousin's description of life in the house with Aunt Marge and Ripper, her nasty bulldog. Apparently the woman blamed her brother's condition on "that disgusting little waif" and was glad that "the brat had the decency to run away". Dudley said that he tried to defend Harry but his aunt just thought him to be brainwashed by "that  incorrigible criminal". So Dudley spent all of his moments with her remembering how she looked when Harry blew her up like a giant balloon a few years ago. "I didn't want to laugh at the time, it was a bit scary, you know, but boy you had her pegged- an old bag of hot air!" Dudley wrote. Harry realized that it was quite nice to correspond with his cousin and made a mental note to write back to him.

The new routine started on Monday. Mornings were spent renovating the garden, and Harry found that he could more easily talk about things while working with Kingsley and Remus. After lunch they would work on magic, defense spells and charms, when Professor McGonagall was in the house, transfiguration would be added to the list. The evenings were spent with Dumbledore, when he was available, and Harry would be studying both occulmency and empathic focal magic alone with the headmaster. He was quite nervous the first night, as he had never had Dumbledore as a teacher before and he still didn't know how he felt about the man. 

Harry had decided to take a direct approach with his Headmaster, as the man was notorious for talking around a subject. "What exactly is empathic focal magic, sir?" he asked on Monday evening.

"Technically, empathic focus is the power to focus your emotions into energy, whether muscular or magical. Obviously if it is magical energy, than it is referred to as empathic focal magic, or EFM." Dumbledore told him. "Practically, it is the ability to turn your feelings, as well as the feelings of others around you into spells. Most of the wandless magic that I am able to do is based on EFM, even some of the more powerful wanded magic, such as the transfiguration of the fountain statues at the ministry. That took a lot of energy and there was certainly a lot of emotion in the room at the time, and it was quite easy to use it to my benefit. Of course, I have had many, many years of experience, but even a beginner should be able to learn to use that energy to their advantage. I believe you have done so several times already."

Harry sat with his mouth agape. Could he possibly ever be as powerful as Dumbledore? "I've done this already? You mean the photos at my aunt's house?"

Dumbledore smiled gently, "That was certainly elementary EFM, yes. I suspect that sort of thing will be happening more and more frequently, although it's probably best that you keep it to a minimum. We would prefer this remain a surprise to Voldemort until you really need to use it. Do you remember Professor Quirrel, Harry?" The young man nodded. "The very unusual magic that occurred then was most likely due to EFM, although I sincerely doubt that Voldemort realized it at the time, he has a very limited range of emotions you see, and therefore does not understand their true power."

"Are you saying that I killed Quirrel?" Harry asked disconcerted.

"Voldemort killed Professor Quirrel, Harry. You rid him of his possession, forced Voldemort to retreat, and when he did so his host body, Quirrel, died. One cannot survive after giving up one's soul. Do you understand, Harry?" the old man asked gently.

"Yes, I understand that part. But, sir, how did I know to do that?"

"Magic, my dear boy, magic," was the not so helpful response. Harry looked quizzically at him. "Intuition, perhaps, or some innate sense of goodness, even I can't really answer that, Harry. That was not the only time you have called up that power. How did you call Fawkes to you in the Chamber of Secrets? How did you produce a patronus that drove away a hundred Dementors? How did you call up an unintentional Priori Incantatum and keep it going for so long?"

"EFM?"

"Exactly! Much of focal magic occurs by unconscious thought, it comes from your heart. I knew I wanted to get help at the Ministry, I knew I needed Fudge to witness Tom's return. I did not consciously send the statues anywhere. Once transfigured, they just knew what needed to be done. A very powerful empathic focus spell. You will find it is the kind of magic that just happens, much like child wizards who jump to the roof of the school to escape some bullies."

Harry smiled, "then why can't everyone do it?"

"Because children's emotions are raw and unfocused, as they mature they become more balanced, more controlled, a necessity for humans to survive in their social structure."

"So I am emotionally unbalanced, then?"

Dumbledore laughed, "No, although I'm not sure Fudge has completely given up on that theory. You and I are more emotionally complex, we feel things at a higher level than most humans, sense feelings around us, and because we are magical, we can use them to help us."

"I thought everybody felt the way I do. I didn't know it was different, or powerful," Harry said confused.

"You also probably thought everyone saw the world with blurred vision until you got your glasses, correct? It's just the nature of things. It is unfortunate that everyone doesn't have your drive to help their fellows, the world would be a much better place. It is your empathy that makes you such a good hearted person, Harry, a cut above the rest. It is a very wonderful and awesome talent to have and I am sure you will have no problems using them for noble purposes. The only problems that can arise with an empathic wizard is that our emotions are very easy for even the least accomplished legimens or another empath to read. That is why we still need to work on your occulmency, Harry. Fortunately, I believe you will have an excellent teacher this time around," Dumbledore finished, his eyes twinkling.

The session was then mainly focused on hiding his facial expressions so as not to give away his emotions. Harry had long mastered the stoic look that so irritated both his Uncle Vernon and Professor Snape, but he could not seem to mask his eyes. After trying several methods, Dumbledore suggested the one he most preferred- the twinkle. Always look like you are up to no good, that you know something they don't, Harry.  Although I think the staff would prefer you adapted a blank gaze, I have a feeling this might suit you better!" the Headmaster told him, his eyes twinkling more than ever.

"Now, practice all of them and see which one feels the most comfortable. Your house guests will be arriving this week. The Weasleys and Miss Lovegood on Wednesday, Mr. Longbottom on Friday and Miss Granger on Saturday. We will incorporate them into the training schedule starting next week. In the meantime,  I'd like you to continue working with the professors on your own. I'm sure they will allow you at least a few minutes off to see your friends, however," the old man winked. 


	13. Friends and Family

**_On Your Mark_**

_By Arlo_

**Chapter 13- Friends and Family**

            Wednesday lunchtime brought Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny, as well as Luna Lovegood and her father. Mr. Lovegood had joined the Order after having a long talk with his daughter upon her return from Hogwarts. He had been very impressed with the interview with Harry that he had printed in his newspaper, and trusted his daughter's judgment implicitly. She was special after all. He was glad that Dumbledore had offered for her to stay at Order Headquarters to help keep her safe and train her in her unique talents, but wanted to meet the people with whom she was staying. He was a little concerned about her living with a werewolf, despite Molly's reassurances, and wanted to meet "The Boy who Lived" himself  to determine his intentions.

            Harry had come in from the garden through the back servants entry and headed up the back stairway to the fourth floor so he could quickly shower and change before meeting his friends. Sirius had often used the narrow steep steps to escape the noise and memories in the entryway, especially when he was in one of his more somber moods. Harry found it just as convenient for avoiding various new Order members who wanted to engage him in inane conversation and gape at his forehead.

            He had just finished dressing in his black jeans and dragon tee shirt when he heard Remus and Mrs. Weasley showing Ron his room next door. Surprising his mate by coming up behind him from the bathroom, he was equally surprised himself as Mrs. Weasley screamed his name and took him into a bone crushing hug. She then left to freshen up in her own room down the hall, while Remus went down one flight to make sure the girls had everything they needed.

            "We aren't sharing a room?" Ron asked in a disappointed tone.

            "Not exactly," Harry replied. "You're in here with Neville and I've got my own room through here," he pointed to the adjoining bath. "It is my house after all!" he joked.

            "I guess it's okay then. Neville's coming? I mean that's great and everything but I wasn't expecting him. I didn't expect Luna either until they showed up at the Burrow this morning."

            "Yep, train them up a bit I suppose. If they're going to insist on hanging out with me, they better be up to the challenge! Especially if Neville's going to keep taking on Bellatrix. She one tough brood, that one!"

            "Scary looking, too." Ron agreed. "So let's see your pad, mate. By the way, you're looking pretty good, I mean healthy and happy and all that," he added after Harry shot him a strange look.

            Harry led him through the bathroom where Ron had good laugh at the vast array of personal care items on the shelf. Harry explained that Order members had quickly picked up on the fact that a fragrant gift would keep them on the good side of the Master of the House. Sirius had tried everything and anything to get rid of what he referred to as the stench of Azkaban, but had never been quite satisfied with any of them. So, all the bathrooms were now well stocked with everything from Azalea oil shampoo to Zucchini-lime body butter, which Harry found really helped his hands after gardening. 

            The red haired boy's mouth dropped as they entered Harry's room and he looked around, however. "Wow, the is really great!" Ron exclaimed as Harry showed him some of the cooler features, like the ceiling. "Wicked, man you must be dead chuffed! I'd kill for a room like this!"

            "Maybe I should put an imperturbable charm on the door at night, then," Harry joked. Ron's ears turned a bit red. "Well, if you promise not to do me in, in my sleep, we can see if Remus can do something similar in your room! He really didn't know what you would like and besides, I refuse to have a room in my house painted Chudley Cannons Orange!" Harry told his friend as they went downstairs to see the girls room.

            "This is beautiful Harry! What a difference!" Ginny said, gaping at him as the boys walked into the room..

            "I can't take the credit, Gin. Remus and Sirius did most of the work," Harry smiled as he turned away from her stares to address the Lovegoods. "Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix! It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Lovegood. I really appreciate what you did for me last year," Harry said shaking the man's hand.

            "It was my pleasure, Harry. I should be thanking you. My circulation went up three hundred percent after that issue! It's even surpassed the Prophet! I always knew that people really wanted to read factual stories, written in a professional manner! I'm glad they came around!"

            Harry smiled. The Quibbler was well known for fanciful fabrications and clever advice featuring odd people and strange creatures. But he had to admit, there was an underlying truth to some of it. "Hi, Luna! I hope you like your room. Mine is just above it, there's a great view of the sunset over the park!" he told her. 

            The blonde girl looked dreamily out the window, nodding. "I'll come up here at 8:41 tonight then. The walls will probably be green by then."

            Ron gawked at her, and Ginny giggled, but Harry looked at the blue painted walls and realized she had a point. The orange yellow glow of the sunset, might very well make them take on a greenish tinge. "Mine just get golder," he told her nodding in agreement

Lunch was extremely interesting, to say the least. Mr. Lovegood told fascinating stories about his work and asked odd questions of Harry and Remus. The werewolf was always quite uncomfortable talking about his condition and Harry never particularly liked talking about himself. Fortunately, Kingsley came to their rescue by asking Mr. Lovegood about his accusations that Minister Fudge was planning on taking over Gringotts Bank and whether aurors should investigate the matter. The editor of the Quibbler then went off on a tangent of Ministry corruption and scandal, that Harry actually found quite plausible. A quick glance at Mrs. Weasley, though told him that she thought it all bunk and was not trying to hide her feelings in the least. At the other end of the table, Ginny and Luna were engaged in a giggly conversation that included many glances in his direction. Harry tried to talk to Ron, but his friend was too engrossed in his food to say much, so he turned back to Mr. Lovegood's theories, they were certainly food for thought.

After lunch, Luna's father left and Mrs. Weasley went down to the kitchen to meet the new house elves. The four teenagers went into the drawing room to play cards. Harry really wanted to know what happened with Percy, but didn't want to ask with Luna present. 

Eventually, the two girls went up to their room to unpack and Harry and Ron were left alone. "So, er, what's new Ron?" Harry asked tentatively as they set up the chessboard.

Ron frowned, "I suppose you've heard that Percy's back, right?" Harry nodded. "Stupid git!" Ron continued, "didn't even tell anyone that he was going on holiday! Can't believe he got everyone all frazzled like that! Said he didn't think anyone would  notice him missing!"

Harry couldn't believe Ron could be so callous about it. Sure, Percy was a prat, but laying into him like that! He should at least be glad that he was alive and well! "Aren't you glad he's alright?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged. "Remus told me he quit his job at the Ministry. At least that's something, huh?"

"You know why he quit?" Ron lashed out angrily. "Because Fudge wouldn't give him Umbridge's job! You know, assistant undersecretary!"

            Harry stared incredulously at his friend. How could Percy even consider being offered such a senior position with only two years experience? "He wanted Umbridge's job?"

            "Yep! Thought he deserved it because of his loyalty to the Minister! Naturally Fudge thought otherwise. How could he pass over all those people who've worked there for years and know how things run? He'd really get called on the carpet for that! He's in pretty deep as it is!"

            "Fudge?"

            "Yea, People aren't too thrilled he let You Know Who have a years head start on taking over! And now you and Dumbledore are the heroes again! Poor Harry Potter and all that rot!"

            Harry glared at Ron, "what, you think I deserved all the crap they gave me last year?"

            "No, of course not, mate! That's not what I meant!- I didn't mean it to come out that way!"

            "I sure hope not," Harry replied angrily. "Because you know darn well…"

            "I'm just trying to say that now everyone knows the Ministry was wrong and you were right, and that they weren't happy at the way it was handled, that's all!" But Harry could tell that that wasn't all. Ron's emotions were coming through loud and clear and Harry didn't like what he was feeling. "Ron, are you aware that I am an empath?"

            "You mean, you can feel other people's feelings?" Ron asked, his ears turning as red as his hair. "Er, so, what am I feeling?"

            "Jealousy and anger mostly."

            "Jealous! I'm not jealous of you! Sure you've got this great house and your room is cool and your rich and famous…"

            "And I have no parents, I've got a madman trying to kill me, my nightmare would send anybody to the cracker box… You are welcome to it all! All I ever wanted was a family, someone to love me! I should be jealous of you!

            Ron hung his head, "I know all that, mate I'm sorry I really am, I don't know what gets into me sometimes. I mean I know all those things and then I see your room or something and I forget. I'm just a git!"

            "It's okay, Ron. You just need to talk about your feelings more, that's all."

            Ron laughed. "You're telling me to talk 'bout stuff! That's the pot- Potter- calling the kettle black it is!" Harry couldn't help but agree and joined in laughing.

            They went back upstairs where Harry helped Ron put his things away and decide which bed he wanted. They talked a little about Harry's new found talents and about his training. Ron couldn't wait to get started himself, but knew he had to wait for the others.

            They had fun working on the garden the next two mornings. Luna kept them all in stitches looking for Prickle-backed Larkies, which she insisted loved to nest in overgrown city gardens. Not even Remus had ever heard of them, but he kept asking her serious questions about them, just for a laugh. Neville came on Friday evening escorted by his grandmother, who stayed for dinner and was chatting with Professor McGonagall as if they were old friends, which Harry figured they probably were. By the time Hermione came on Saturday afternoon, they were all settled in and looking forward to learning everything they could from all the experienced wizards in the house.

            The next few weeks became a routine of morning garden or house work, they were all glad when it was a nice day because it was a lot more fun working outside, and Neville was really in his element in the garden. Even the adults were learning things about magical plants from the young man. Magic classes were after lunch, depending on who was in the house. Defense was of course, the priority, but charms and transfiguration were high on the list as was occlumency and dueling. Both of which were taught by Remus to all but Harry. Kingsley spent those times with Harry working on auror skills and apparition, which everyone agreed that Harry needed to learn, whether he could do it legally or not. In the evenings Harry would get lessons from Dumbledore on occlumency and Luna would join them when they were working on empathic skills. Her mother had long ago taught her to block out emotions around her, which, Harry learned, led to her usually dreamy state. Her empathic talents were more basic than Dumbledore's and Harry's but Luna could still use them to read people's intentions through their emotions, something that proves very helpful  in making sure others can be trusted. The more people that could tell who was really on what side the better, and Luna's talents would prove invaluable in the future.

            The routine was broken up by their Hogwart's letters and booklists, which were again late due to the addition of some new courses. Harry had agreed to teach the O.W.L. preparation course to the fifth years and Remus and Hermione had helped him select the best books for the class. They were also surprised to find out that a new modern history class for older students would be taught by once-again Professor Lupin, and they had spent a fun evening coming up for names for the course to make it sound more interesting. Remus had finally settled on "The Dark Arts in Modern Times" or DAMT which everyone thought was a great acronym for the subject.

            The letters also brought the news of the Student Professorial Assistant positions, Hermione was thrilled to have been selected for transfiguration, and Harry couldn't help but relay the story of the battle for her services. Neville was completely dumfounded to have received the position for herbology, as everyone had expected Professor Sprout to select one of her own Hufflepuff students. Once assured that the letter was indeed correct, he immediately sent an owl to his gran telling her the news. Both Ginny and Luna were named prefects for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively and Harry was starting to feel a little sorry for Ron when he opened his letter. But out of the envelope fell a red and gold badge with a large "C" engraved on it and Ron went nutters! "Quidditch Captain!! I made Quidditch Captain," he ran around the house yelling, loud enough to wake Tonks who had just come off  auror duty. Harry had completely forgotten that the post needed to be filled and couldn't think of a better person for the job. Ron had now achieved two of the desires he saw in the Mirror of Ersied in their first year. Harry secretly doubted very much that his friend would also become Head Boy, but two out of three wasn't bad!

            "Hey, Harry, are you back on the team?" Ron asked him excitedly. "I need to know so I can start planning strategy. We need two new chasers and Ginny makes a better chaser than seeker!"

            Harry just shrugged, he hadn't even thought about it. He didn't know if he would even have the time, what with teaching, assisting and training. "I dunno," he answered honestly. "I'm really happy for you though, you'll make a great captain! As a matter of fact, you're starting to sound a lot like Oliver Wood already!' he told Ron, clapping him on the back.

            Arrangements had to be made for the students to go to Diagon Alley for their supplies. It was decided that they would go in small groups of two or three with as many Order members in tow. Students whose families were loyal to Dumbledore were told that there would be extra security on certain dates so that the 'safety in numbers' rule would apply. Harry was assigned to go with Hermione and the Evans family was notified. Neville would go with Luna and the Weasleys would go to the marketplace en masse. 

            The night before the first group (the Weasleys) was set to go, Harry had a very strange nightmare about Goblins bowing to him and rooms filled with gold and jewels. He awoke with his scar prickling and immediately woke Remus to tell him about the dream. They made sure that Harry cleared his mind before he went back to sleep and he awoke the next morning, having completely forgotten about it.


	14. Diagon Alley, Again

**_On Your Mark_**

_By Arlo_

**Chapter 14- Diagon Alley, Again**

The Weasley family went to Diagon Alley on the Monday before term started. There was a plethora of redheads in the entry hall as they readied to leave. Bill was quietly discussing something with Remus in the sitting room, both with very serious expressions on their faces. Shortly after the rest of his family left to walk to the tube station, Bill flooed out of Grimmauld place. Harry had an ominous feeling, like there was something important that he was forgetting. He breathed a sigh of relief when they all returned safely several hours later laden with many more packages than usual.

            Ron confessed to Harry that Bill had insisted on buying them all new robes while on his break from Gringotts. Charlie had taken both Ron and Ginny into Quality Quidditch supplies and bought new equipment for them, which they proudly showed off.

Mr. Weasley had picked up extra books on various subjects for the students to share. They would definitely need to enlarge their trunks before packing!

            Neville and Luna went to the marketplace on Wednesday, with Kingsley, Tonks and Hestia. They told of meeting up with about twenty different members of the D.A. in various stores, and apparently had a great time. It was the first time Neville had ever been to the Alley without his grandmother or uncle and he had made the most of it, picking up extra herbology books, some Weasley Wizard Wheezes and an entire case of chocolate frogs.

            On Thursday, it was Harry and Hermione's turn. Tonks left early to pick up Mark and Jake Evans, and Remus and Kingsley would be escorting the students. Mad Eye was also planning on taking the trip and had already left on a scouting mission before the teenagers came down to breakfast.

            Harry dressed in some of his more fashionable new clothes. Hermione helped him hide his scar with makeup he had asked her to bring, and she styled his hair so that it would fall over his forehead just enough to be certain his most distinguishing feature was well hidden. Finally, he put in his brown contacts and they made their way to the dining room. Ginny gasped when she saw him at the doorway, Kingsley stared and Remus laughed. "Who are you?" the werewolf queried, even though he knew perfectly well who he was.

            "Excellent disguise, Harry! You'd pass that part of the auror exam with an Outstanding for sure!" Kingsley told him proudly.

            "Your hair is getting way too long, Harry," Mrs. Weasley put in, "I can cut it for you when you get back."

            "Er, thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I kinda like it this length." Harry told her a little apprehensively.

            They were all certain that Harry would not be recognized once they passed through the bricks and entered the wizard shopping district. He had told Mark and Jake that he would be in disguise and to call him "Jay". The girls had joked that he should pretend to be Hermione's French boyfriend and made him try a fake French accent. But, Harry didn't think they would need to carry the ruse that far, much to Luna and Ginny's disappointment.

            They met up with Tonks and the Evanses at the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks was looking so much like Gloria that Harry did a double take before she gave herself away by tripping over a barstool. As the group made their way out back, Harry could tell that Mark wished he had about eight more eyes. He was turning his head in every direction as they made their way up the street. Mark was goggling at the shops and the things outside them much the way Harry had on his first trip to Diagon Alley (and his trip to the mall!) They passed the cauldron shop, the apothecary and the owl emporium. Jake was looking every bit as fascinated as his son, but could hide it much better. Harry couldn't help but stop in front of the Quidditch shop and explain the items in the window to his young friend. They made their way past the robe shop and to the bank, where Hermione needed to change money and Remus made another withdrawal for both himself and Harry. The Goblins seemed surlier than ever and there were very large security guards holding even larger clubs stationed around the bank.

            "I'm glad we already made that money exchange arrangement, Harry, I don't think I'd want to deal with those characters," Jake whispered.

            Harry and Hermione both needed to have special gold braiding put on their robes, designating them SPAs and Mark needed his own new Hogwarts uniform, so they headed to Madam Malkins next. Harry paid for Mark's robes and they left, Hermione was already outside talking to the Patil twins, who both gave Harry curiously flirtatious glances. Harry couldn't resist, especially after a poke in the ribs by Tonks, "introduce yourself, Jay!" Tonks prodded softly

            "Hi, I'm Jay," he said in the fake accent they had made him affect. "Vous must go to 'Ogwarts ez?" He quietly put his arm around Hermione who gave him a strangely affectionate look.

            "Jay, these are my friends, Parvati and Padma. Parvati is one of my roommates and Padma is in Ravenclaw," Hermione introduced.

            Harry smiled and winked at them, which produced a giggle from the twins. "It vas nice to meet vous. We must go get my cuzzin a vand!" He dragged Hermione back down the block toward Ollivanders. "I have to admit that was fun!" he grinned.

            Remus and Hermione went to pick up everyone's potions supplies, while Kingsley waited and watched the street. Harry and Tonks brought Mark and his father to the wand shop. Mr. Ollivander was as creepy looking as ever, as Tonks closed and locked the door and put up the 'closed' sign. She whispered something to the proprietor who answered back, and then she went to check the back of the store. 

            "Moody's already there," she told Harry when she returned. "Professor Dumbledore sent us, sir," she said to Ollivander.

            Harry handed the man his wand, as Dumbledore had requested. He wanted to be sure it was still in good working order, and mentioning the Headmaster's name would alert the wand master to the fact that Mark needed the very best fitted wand, no matter the cost. Ollivander looked over Harry's wand and then stared at the young man, finally nodding in understanding.

            "Yes, this wand does very great things, indeed," he said, handing it back to its owner.

            Mark could no longer hold in his excitement and was bouncing around the shop as Mr. Ollivander tried to measure him. Finally ordering the measuring tape to stop, he handed Mark a wand, and then grabbed it right back again. This happened again and again with the wand master proclaimed the boy as tricky a customer as his cousin.  This remark that caused Jake to look at the man in disbelief, as no one had mentioned a relationship between the two. At last, an enlightened gleam came into the old man's eyes and he went to the back of the shop and produced a highly polished reddish brown wand. Mark's eyes lit up as he took it, sparks flew from the tip in a myriad of colors and Mr. Ollivander pronounced it a perfect fit, although curious, very curious.

            "Er, Mr. Ollivander," Harry asked, "what's curious this time?"

            "Well, Mr. Potter, you see the phoenix that gave a feather to your wand recently gave up several others that I have made up for his master. And, this wand," he said pointing to Mark's, "this wand was one of them. Yes, red oak and phoenix feather, 11 inches. Definitely curious. Please make sure the Headmaster is aware," he said to the auror.

            "Of course," Tonks assured him. Harry paid for purchase and instructed Mark to never tell anyone about the core of his new wand.

            They ended their trip in the bookstore where Hermione and Remus had already made several selections each and both were still shopping. Harry picked up a few O.W.L. review books for his class and helped Mark find the books on his list. Harry also bought him copies of 'Quidditch through the Ages' and 'Hogwart's: A History', figuring he could borrow the latter without caving in to Hermione. Even Jake picked out several books on magic for Muggles with Lupin's help, and they headed to the ice cream shop for a treat before they went home.

            The day had gone very smoothly, Mark had gotten everything he needed and Harry had not been recognized, except by Mr. Ollivander, but Remus assured him that didn't count, as the man had an odd sixth sense about people. They were just finishing up their sundaes when they heard screaming and saw people running from the direction of the bank. Remus quickly produced an emergency portkey and he, Harry, Hermione, Jake and Mark landed in the entryway of number 12 Grimmauld Place seconds later. Kingsley and Tonks  stayed behind to assist where necessary.

            Jake was completely flustered by the sudden change of scenery, but Mark thought it was awesome. Harry and Hermione were just plain worried about what had happened.. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long to find out. Tonks  returned about ten minutes later with the news that there had been a robbery attempt at Gringotts. Death Eaters had stormed the bank by apparating into the alley behind it and fighting their way into a back entrance. The Goblins had quickly put down the intruders and refused Ministry assistance in handling the attack. They were all a bit shaken by having been so close to a battle scene. Having learned about Goblin Wars in History of Magic, Harry was certainly glad that they were no where near the bank at the time. He could feel Tom's anger at the botched takeover attempt by his minions, and he couldn't help but wonder if Voldemort had known that he was in Diagon Alley today.

            Remus and Tonks escorted Jake and Mark back to Charing Cross Road to head back home to Little Whinging. Harry hoped that the man hadn't changed his mind about allowing Mark to attend Hogwarts, now that the war had started in earnest.


	15. Hogwarts

**_On Your Mark _**

_By Arlo_

**Chapter 15- Hogwarts**

            The night after "The Battle of Gringotts", as the Daily Prophet called it in their special edition, there was an emergency meeting of the Order. The students were all herded upstairs and watched over by a vigilant Mrs. Weasley. Harry was very glad when Remus came up as the meeting was breaking up and took him aside and into his room, where the professor explained some of what had occurred at the bank to him. Remus had correctly interpreted Harry's dream from several nights ago to mean that Voldemort had his eye on Gringotts. It was a good thing Harry had immediately told him about it, since he had no recollection of the dream.  Lupin had then informed Bill, who told the Goblins that the Order had information that the Dark Lord might attempt something at the bank.

            Voldemort had used several new Death Eaters as well as other Goblins, whom he had persuaded to help him, to invade the bank. He needed money to continue with his plans, especially since the bank, at the request of the Ministry, was monitoring the vaults of all suspected Death Eaters. In addition, the power that would come from defeating the Gringotts Goblins and devastating the Wizarding economy would help him greatly in his quest to take over the Wizarding world. It was a very ambitious plan, and probably would have failed even without the advance warning, although the battle would have lasted much longer and had much more impact. Remus emphasized that it was very important for Harry to write down his dreams as soon as they occur and also to continue with his occlumency so that he was not susceptible to Voldemort. Harry was a little confused, the dream had been Voldemort's and it was a good thing he had found it, but on the other hand, it was a bad thing that he had. He really didn't quite get it and Remus thought it best to discuss it all at another time.

            A few days before start of term, Dumbledore summoned Harry into the library, which he had adopted as his temporary office. He looked quite solemn and was accompanied by Professors McGonagall and Snape as well as Lupin, who escorted Harry into the room. Harry, who had assumed this had something to do with his occlumency lessons was surprised by the somber feelings in the room.

            "Mr. Potter, I have been investigating a complaint made against you at the end of last term by the parents of several Slytherin students," the Headmaster stated gravely. Harry's heart plummeted and he made sure his emotional mask was in place as the charges against him were laid out. "You have been accused of assaulting these students on not one, but two, separate occasions on the Hogwart's Express. Are you aware of any such incidents?"

            Figuring honesty was probably the best policy, he nodded, "yes, sir. I can explain."

            "I'm sure your explanation for putting three of my students into St. Mungo's is very intriguing, Potter!" Snape sneered in his usual manner. "However, the fact remains that my students were severely injured," he went on icily.

            Harry had gotten pretty good at affecting the "Dumbledore Twinkle" and turned to the head of Slytherin House stoically. "Yes, sir, that would be because they attacked me first. I was merely defending myself."

            Snape was not at all pleased by the impish look in the young man's eyes. "Really? They attacked you? Totally unprovoked? You had no desire to, perhaps make them pay for the dear mutt's demise?"

            "Severus," Dumbledore warned, "that will be enough. I believe Mr. Potter is entitled to tell his side of the story, just as his accusers were." The Headmaster looked at Harry, "I think this might be a case where it is best to let me see inside, Harry. Would you mind showing me the incidents involved?"

            Harry glanced at Remus, who nodded, and then to Snape who stood staring at him, desperately trying to read him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on this years incident with Draco Malfoy on the train, and then turned to Dumbledore on opened them.

            "I see," he nodded, "and last year?"

            Harry called up the time when Malfoy had insulted the memory of Cedric Diggory and Harry had defended it. In both cases, he tried to leave out the identities of the other people involved. "Thank you, Harry. Now would you care to explain to the other professors what happened each time?"

            He did as best he could, leaving his friends out of the story. There was no use getting them in trouble, as well. "Will you please tell us who else was involved in these incidents, Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked

            "No."

            "What do you mean, no?" Snape practically growled.

            "I believe, Severus, that he means that he does not wish to implicate any of his friends," Dumbledore said sagely. "Am I correct in that assumption, Mr. Potter?"

            "Yes, sir"

            "Then I also assume you are willing to take full responsibility for these incidents?" the Headmaster said, with his eyes twinkling.

            "Yes, sir" Harry replied, his own eyes twinkling to match, as Snape straightened in his chair and smirked.

            "Then you will need to be disciplined accordingly," Dumbledore told him gravely. "I'm afraid I must ban you from the Hogwarts Express this term and you will appear in my office every Saturday morning for the fist month of school for detention"

            "Yes, sir"

"Is the punishment acceptable to you Professor Snape?"

"It seems a bit light, Headmaster, my students…"

"Your students acted abysmally, Severus!" McGonagall admonished

"Do you think I should discipline Misters Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle as well?" Dumbledore asked shrewdly.

"Of course not! They were injured! Certainly they were punished enough!" Snape sputtered

"Then there will no repeated incidents of this nature, I assume, Professors" Dumbledore said with finality. Snape stalked out of the room and, as per usual, slammed the front door as he left the house.

"Do you understand the punishment, Harry?" the Headmaster asked him smiling.

Harry sighed deeply. "You think it's safer if I am not on the train and if Tom is aware of that fact. And you want to continue my training without arousing suspicion."

"Excellent! You are learning aren't you!" the old man praised, knowing full well that a year ago Harry would have considered the ban a huge slight against him.

"Sir? I told Mark I would meet him at Kings Cross."

"I'm sure Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be happy to take over for you in that regard. You should write Mr. Evans to inform him of the change in plans however."

Harry agreed and went to tell his friends what had just happened. He realized he forgot to find out how he was getting to school, but figured the adults had already worked that out.

The entry hall at Number 12 Grimmauld Place was pandemonium. All the occupants were glad there were no evil screaming portraits or disgruntled house elves to add to the din. Six students, two professors, four owls, two cats, trunks, bags, boxes cloaks and brooms were hovering all about, literally in the case of the trunks, as they tried to make their way to the station to catch the train. Although one of the students and one of the professors were staying behind and traveling by floo, Harry and Remus still needed to see that their trunks made it to the train. They had each packed a small bag with their robes and some books to carry with them and Harry kept aside hi broom, in case he got a chance to fly while he waited at school for all the other students. After a flurry of good-byes and see you laters the hall was suddenly eerily quiet.            

"Well, Harry  are you ready to start another adventure-filled year at Hogwarts?" Remus asked with a grin.

"I'd prefer a little less adventure," Harry replied hopefully.

Remus picked up his battered briefcase and a bag of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and, winking at Harry, they flooed into Dumbledore office, where they were greeted by the Deputy Headmistress. Professor McGonagall escorted them to their new classrooms and told them to start setting them up. Harry had absolutely no idea of what to do so Professor Lupin helped him with his classroom. _His classroom_!!  It actually didn't take too long, as most of his books and detectors were packed in his trunk. Remus didn't need too much time either and, after lunch, took Harry down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the young hero soar on his Firebolt. Harry then went up to Gryffindor  to shower and change. He had never been in the tower alone before and it seemed a little foreboding. He dressed quickly and hurried back out the portrait hole, to a waiting Professor McGonagall.

"I'd like you to come with me to greet the first years, Potter. Perhaps if they meet you straight off, there will be fewer gawking accidents in the hallways," she requested with a slight smile.

"Sure, Professor. What would you like me to do?" he asked his Head of House.

"I'd like you to give them an inspirational speech explaining the Hogwart's Houses and the rules. Can you handle that, Mr. Potter?"

"Inspirational?"

"Something to scare them into submission, Potter!"

"Oh! Like you did my first year?"

"Right, like I do for every year. Don't think that you got any special treatment. In fact, perhaps I should have emphasized the rules a bit more for you!" she said grinning slyly and winking. They headed downstairs to the door to which the first years would arrive after their boat ride across the lake with Hagrid. Harry couldn't help but wonder how Mark was doing. He hoped he hadn't fallen into the water the way Dennis Creevey had done a few years back.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall!" Hagrid said, bowing to her awkwardly as she opened the door. "And Mr. Potter!" Hagrid smiled and ruffled Harry's hair as McGonagall led the group of scared new students into the entry. "Lookin' good there 'Arry!" Hagrid said to him, pulling him into a hug.

"You too, Hagrid!" Harry told the large man as  McGonagall loudly cleared her throat. Harry quickly closed the door and followed the line of first years, most of whom were staring back at him with their mouths open. Mark slowed so Harry could catch up and the older boy greeted the younger with a warm clap on the back.

"This is awesome, Harry! Just like you said, only way better!" Mark exclaimed, quietly, getting a glare from the Deputy Headmistress as she led them into a room off the entry hall to wait while the sorting was being set up.

"I am Deputy Headmistress McGonagall," she announced to the group. In a few minutes you will go across into the Great Hall to be sorted. I will leave you in the very capable hands of  the Student Professorial Assistant for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Harry Potter."  Harry opened the door for her and respectfully bowed her out of the room. Standing up, he turned to the very nervous looking group of children and loudly cleared his throat.

Several of the students jumped, others quivered, while still more gawked. Harry could not believe how young and small they all were, could not believe that he was ever that young-that innocent. He grinned devilishly, making the children shake even more.

"So!" he said suddenly, his eyes widening at the jittery reactions, "my name is Harry Potter. How many of you have heard of me?" Almost all of them raised their hands. To the few that did not he said, "that's okay, I hadn't heard of me either before I got my letter!" he winked and they all smiled a bit. "Now, how many of you really know me?" Only one hand remained, Mark's, and the other students looked at him with a mixture of awe and fright. 

"Ah, exactly my point, ladies and gentlemen. You have probably heard a lot about me from your families or friends or even the press. Please do me a favor and take all the junk you have heard and through it in the lake for the Giant Squid!" There were some relieved giggles as Harry smiled broadly at them. "Now, before you go and wrestle the troll to see what house you are in…." he said, pausing to wait for the gasps to die down "….just kidding!" he laughed a mock evil laugh. This was actually quite fun! "I'm suppose to tell you that there are four houses here at Hogwarts, each named after one of the founders. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Some of you may have heard certain things about the students in each house; you know, Gryffindor are brave, Hufflepuffs are hard workers and loyal, Ravenclaws are clever bookworms, and Slytherins are ambitious and slimy-oops, sorry" he grinned.

"The second favor I would like from you is to forget all that. They are stereotypes and not true! One of Voldemort's (gasps) right hand rats was a Gryffindor, my Godfather came from a long line of Pureblood Slytherins, but he didn't want to be like them. He was a very brave, very loyal, and very clever…Gryffindor. There are also brave Hufflepuffs, loyal Ravenclaws and clever Slytherins and ambitious Gryffindors. One of the most important things you should learn in the next seven years is how to think for yourself!"

"The last favor, I ask is to remember that we are all in a very special minority of people, we are all magical. You may have been taught that you are better than the kid next to you because your family has been wizards for generations. I know for a fact that that is not the case. Some of the cleverest witches are Muggle born, some of the densest wizards are Purebloods and some of the most powerful are Halfbloods," he gave a flourished bow and paused to let his words sink in. "Not everything is always as it seems, especially in the magical world. Decide for yourselves what kind of person you want to be, who you would like to be friends with. Make your own choice from what you learn here at Hogwarts. But most of all  thing you need to do for the next seven years is to HAVE FUN!" he finished up loudly and enthusiastically.

Professor McGonagall timing was as impeccable as always, as she chose that moment to reenter the room, loudly closing the door as she did. Harry had the good sense to look sheepish as he bowed to her. "Thank you for that interesting piece of advice, Mr. Potter. I certainly hope you mentioned that any rule breaking will result in the loss of points for their house and possibly detention?"

"Er, no, I may have missed that part, Professor"

"I thought you might have. I will ask the prefects to review the rules later. Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Potter. I believe there are some people at the Gryffindor table anxiously awaiting your arrival," she told him ushering him out the door. He noticed her reserved smile as she scanned a very pensive group of first years.

Harry made his way into the Great Hall via a side door and took his seat between Neville and Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione

"Where were you? We were starting to get worried!" Hermione hissed.

"Giving the first years a pep talk," he told them grinning. "Told them they had to wrestle a troll to be sorted!" Ron laughed, remembering that his twin brothers had told him just that. Hermione just shook her head.

"That wasn't very nice, Harry. You know first years could never wrestle a troll!" Harry and Ron just stared at her in shock. The rest of the table around them burst out laughing. "Oh!" Hermione said turning Weasley red, "oh, of course, most wouldn't you know! Really! Oh you two are just impossible!" she went on until even she couldn't help but laugh, as she knew quite well that they had done just that in their first year.

Professor McGonagall led in the first years and Mark waved to Harry from the front of the room. Several of the professors stared in surprise at the young boy in recognition of his similarity to one of their favorite head girls. Harry noticed that Snape was looking even more cross than usual, and turned away when he noticed Harry's stare. McGonagall gave the instructions and the sorting started.

Harry was so nervous about Mark's sorting that he could barely pay attention to the others. He did notice, however the Sorting Hat was taking an unusually long time with each of them, and Ron was already starting to complain about his hunger. All their ears perked up the Head of Gryffindor called "Mark Evans". Mark confidently sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. Harry could tell that Mark was following his advice and having a mental conversation with the hat. After what seemed like an hour, but was probably no more than five minutes, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and Mark jumped off the stool and ran toward the table. Harry and his friends all gave him congratulatory high fives and Mark sat down at the end of the table.

Neville nudged Harry and motioned to the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was staring malevolently at Mark. "The slime ball better not try anything!" Harry fumed glaring at Malfoy. A second later a pitcher of pumpkin juice that had been on the Slytherin table directly in front of Malfoy exploded, raining orange liquid and glass over the students nearby. The entire hall gasped and looked at the Slytherins, all except Dumbledore and Lupin, who looked to Harry. He shrugged and smiled benignly, as if to say 'I didn't mean it', but in actuality he had.

The sorting continued without further incident and the feast was delicious as usual. Finally after pudding, Dumbledore got up to make his announcements that he had postponed due to the longevity of the sorting. He introduced Kingsley Shacklebolt as the new DADA teacher to great applause, and apologized for the poor teaching in that subject the previous year. The Headmaster reintroduced Professor Lupin as a part time teacher of a new course in Dark Arts history to a hearty ovation from all but the Slytherin table. Next he explained the role of the new position of Student Professorial Assistant and asked the SPAs to stand as they were introduced. Harry was glad that Malfoy had not been selected for the position, although he was still a prefect. The SPA in Potions was a seventh year Slytherin whom Harry hadn't really noticed before. When Harry was finally introduced, he received a standing ovation from almost all of the students, including a few younger Slytherins and most of the professors. It was such a great difference from last year that Harry couldn't help but  take advantage of it and bow to them dramatically. He sat back down and took in all the good feelings around him, savoring each one and trying to remember how they felt.

He had new friends, new family and a brighter outlook on the future. He now knew he had at least a chance to vanquish the Dark Lord, with the power that Tom Riddle had not. It was definitely going to be a long, hard road, but he was on his mark, set, and ready to face it

**_                                                                                 The End!_**

****

_A/N   That's it! Thank you to everyone for the absolutely fabulous reviews! I can't tell you all how much they meant to me!!  I hope to start a new story about Mark's first year shortly-look out for it! I'd like to try writing something more original and I know I can't bare to put poor Harry into the danger JKR says he will be in next year! So it will be a Mark Evans and…. Fic. Thanks again all!!! Arlo aka APMom._


End file.
